Magical Girl Kai-kun!
by Fuutsune
Summary: Aichi is targeted by evil shotacons! When he almost got kidnapped, a Kai-kun comes to the rescue! But wait - why is Kai-kun...? Will they be able to defeat evil? Kai will surely bring justice to this world and to the one he loves! KaiChi! (A very messed up crack-fic). Plus hints of Leon/Ren.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of True Love

_Just because_

_Aichi isn't the only one who could __cross-dress_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard. **_

* * *

Sendou Aichi walked down the school corridor, hand-in-hand with his best friend Naoki. Both of them are carrying identical lunch boxes - they were going to the rooftop to have lunch like most anime characters do.

They don't even know the reason _why _protagonists likes to eat lunch at rooftops much - it must be because of the weather.

Anyway, they were both talking happily - Naoki was making rude jokes while the bluenette tried to make him shut up, half-laughing, half-chiding.

The last thing he expected was the wall behind them exploding.

Which it did.

Everything just happened so fast.

The explosion knocked Aichi over flat on his back and shattering the windows. Glass shards flew all over the place, some slicing through the bluenette's skin. Aichi gritted his teeth in pain - but that didn't bother him - Naoki was lying still a few meters away. Aichi let out a little gasp, as he crawled over to his friend's aid, not minding the glass shards that was covering the floor.

"N-Naoki-kun! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Aichi cried out worriedly, coughing from the smoke,as he shook his best friend. "Naoki-kun! Answer me!"

There was no response. Aichi's hands shook, his bright sapphire orbs widened in fear. Naoki can't possibly be dead!

"NAOKI-KUN!" he reached out and slapped Naoki's face over and over again, leaving several red hand prints on his friend's face. "NAOKI-KUN! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"Ow! You didn't have to slap me! It's just a joke!" Naoki snarled, pushing Aichi's hands away, and sitting up at last. "I'm okay, except for some cuts..."

Aichi sighed in relief. "Don't joke like that, I was scared to death."

"Oh my god, Aichi, have you gone gay for me? Is this where you say you love me?"

"No."

"You broke my heart." Naoki sniffed, clutching his chest as if in pain, but then he switched gears to his serious mode. "Forget that - what the hell just happened?"

"An...explosion?" Aichi tried to shrug causually - but he can't - he was too terrified.

"Why would anyone even bomb a school?" Naoki waved his hands around, rolling his eyes. "I mean - hello, we don't have stashes of money like banks or something. I mean, are they mental?"

"I don't know...?" Aichi shuddered, "But you're right, Naoki-kun, why won't they go attack a bank instead of a school?"

"It's not money I'm looking for," a voice chuckled from behind the two. They both turned around in unison, and found themselves facing a blonde with blue eyes and duck hair. He was kinda cute, despite the evil grin on his face. "What I am looking for...is you, Sendou Aichi."

Aichi swore he could had screamed.

"W-What did I do?" the bluenette panicked, sweating. "My mother didn't borrow your money and forgot to pay you right?! O-or did I accidently kill your lover?!"

"...I'm looking for cute boys like you." the blonde smiled. He cupped Aichi's face and looked closely at him. "You're cuter than I thought...I've decided! I'm keeping you!"

Aichi's face burned up. Before he could reply, a fist hit the blonde squarely on the face. The blonde fell flat on his back, groaning in pain.

"DON'T MOLEST MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!" Naoki hissed, rubbing his knuckles. "Aichi, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..." Aichi sweated, shuddering. "H-He didn't do anything..."

"He must be a molester on drugs or something," Naoki muttered in disgust. "He's a perv."

"Don't be rude, Naoki-kun!"

"Well, he - " Naoki stopped in mid-sentence when his eyelids slowly shut, and he collapsed on the floor. Just like that.

"NAOKI-KUN!" Aichi cried out, running towards him. The blonde however, pulled him back by his arms, as the bluenette desperately kicked and struggled to reach his friend.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO NAOKI-KUN?!" Aichi hollered, trying to get free.

"Don't worry, he's just...asleep." the blonde grinned. Aichi wanted to smack him. At his crotch. With a Nokia 3310 phone. The blonde waggled his fingers, and gold sparks flew out. "It's magic, darling."

"Don't call me that," Aichi spat, flailing his legs around aimlessly. "Let me go!"

"You heard him, Miwa." a deep, masculine voice growled. "Let the boy go."

Before them was a man (?)- the manliest and coolest Aichi had ever seen - if he weren't in...a girl's costume?!

The brunette was wearing a white sailor-style top with a pink ribbon. There was also a bow tied to his hair, and another tied around his back. The bow on his back was definitely sparkling, as if dipped into a can of glitter. He was wearing a miniskirt - you know, the kind with lots of ruffles and layers. Let's not mention his shoes (High-heeled white vinyl boots...).

"Tch," Miwa glared at the brunette. "So the cross-dressing king has arrived, huh?"

The brunette's deadly green eyes narrowed. "Let the boy go."

"Make me," Miwa smirked.

The brunette ran towards Miwa at full speed, and whipped out his super-moe magical star staff with ribbons, sparkles and feathers embroidered artfully.

Aichi made a face. This totally must be a dream. But the glass cuts really _do _hurt...

The brunette's magical staff collided painfully with Miwa's wall of golden sparkles.

"You've got to be better than that, Kai." he snickered.

Kai gritted his teeth, and threw his staff at Miwa.

Apparently, it missed and hit Aichi squarely at his forehead instead. His head throbbed painfully, and he slumped right to the ground.

He could see was Kai swearing and Miwa running to Aichi's side, wailing, "Aichi-chan! Your pretty face!"

Kai caught the blonde off guard. Long thing short: Kai beated the crap out of Miwa, and the blonde quickly made his escape, yelling, "I'LL COME FOR YOU LATER, AICHI, DARLING!"

Everything was too fast for Aichi to process.

Aichi's vision started to go fuzzy. He reached out and touched his forehead - it was slick with blood.

He felt like the room was spinning and he blacked out.

The last thing he heard was Kai yelling.

"AICHI!"

* * *

**Oh my god.**

**OH GOD WHAT AM I WRITING.**

**WHY DID I DO THIS.**

**This chapter is crappy I know I will try harder on the next chapters orz**


	2. Chapter 2 - Shotacons

**CRACK**_** FICS**_

_**ARE **__**LIFE**_

_**WHY AM I MAKING THIS FIC DRAMATIC HELP ME**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard. IF I DID I WOULD MAKE IT A MAHOU SHOUJO ANIME.**

* * *

_Aichi opened his eyes, and found himself standing in a field of sunflowers. The sky was clear, with the puffy white clouds drifting lazily. It was pretty peaceful - the only sound he could hear was the whistle of the wind and the chirping of the birds. _

_"Where...am I?"_

_He glanced around anxiously, spotting a lone tree standing in the middle of the field, its green leaves swaying softly in the wind. Without thinking, the bluenette dug his heels in the dirt and ran towards it. As he got near it, the ground beneath him gave in, and he fell into the darkness..._

_He could feel the sensation of falling, as he gasped for air. He squeezed his eyes shut in fear, bracing himself for the impact of the hard earth underneath._

_But the impact never came. _

_When he opened his eyes, he could feel himself being cradled gently in someone's arms. Aichi looked up at the person who is carrying him. He recognized the cold, emerald green eyes - which are now staring at him lovingly. Aichi's lips parted slightly, as he whispered the person's name._

_"Kai-kun..."_

* * *

When Aichi opened his eyes, he found himself in his familiar bedroom, with Emi and his mother leaning over him.

"Aichi, you're awake!" Emi cried out, and flung her arms around her brother.

"Ow! I'm the injured one here!" Aichi winced, pointing to his bandaged forehead.

"Sorry," Emi gave him an apologetic look.

"Aichi, I was so worried," Shizuka sighed, "Good thing you're all right. Thank god."

Aichi looked at his mother for a while, before the whole I-got-hit-by-a-super-moe-star-staff event dawned onto him. "W-Where's Kai-kun?!"

"Kai...who?" Shizuka blinked. "Oh! Do you mean him? The one who carried you all the way here?"

"H-huh?! Who...Kai-kun...carried me all the way here?!" Aichi squeaked.

"Yep! It was soooo gay! He said there was an explosion at your school and you got hurt," Emi sighed happily, "Kai-san saved you from that explosion, didn't he! That's so awesome!"

_Actually,_ Aichi thought quietly to himself, _he was the one who bashed my forehead with a super-moe star staff while I was going to get kidnapped by a shotacon._

"Where's Kai-kun?" Aichi repeated his question, eager to talk to the one who bashed his head.

"...I'm here," Kai muttered from the other side of Aichi's room. "Did you seriously not sense my presence?"

Aichi jerked his head to Kai's direction. He wasn't wearing his magical girl costume any more - but he was wearing a school uniform, which Aichi had recognized as Hitsue High's.

"H-How long were you here?!"

"Don't be rude, Aichi," Emi chided. "He was waiting for you to wake up!"

"Now that Aichi had woken up..." Kai mumbled to Shizuka, "Can I talk to him privately?"

Shizuka exchange glances at her daughter, and smiled at the brunette. "Go ahead, take your time!"

Kai waited for Shizuka and Emi to exit, before he spoke.

"Sendou Aichi, you are in grave danger."

Aichi jolted, and propped himself up in a sitting position using his elbows. "W-What did I do?! A-And who are you?!"

Kai narrowed his green eyes, as he sat down onto Aichi's bed. "...Sorry for bashing your forehead..."

"I-It's alright!" Aichi stuttered, and clamped his lips shut, staring at Kai expectantly. What is it that the bruenette has to say? What on earth is happening...?!

"...Okay, you might you this sounds crazy, but..." Kai paused hesitantly, "An evil group of people is targeting you."

"But _why_?" Aichi's bandaged hands shook in fear. He had never hurt anyone before, had he?!

"They are a group of four men - no, _shotacons _\- who targets cute boys and kidnaps them - using magic," Kai explained. Aichi opened his mouth to counter, but Kai pressed his fingers to Aichi's lips, shushing him. "You are their main target right now. You're like, sixteen? And you manage to be as cute as a ten-year-old. You're a born shota, they say."

Aichi didn't know if that was a compliment or insult. And so he let Kai continue.

"The guy who tried to kidnap you today was Miwa Taishi. He's a dork. Anyway, there are more people who wants _you_. I don't know what they want to do with you, but it'll probably be 18+."

Aichi shuddered.

"Miwa Taishi's not the only guy - there's Suzugamori Ren, Olivier Gaillard...and the leader - I don't know his identity...yet"

"F-Four shotacons...t-that uses magic...is trying to kidnap me...?" Aichi gulped. He knew he wouldn't be able to fend them off.

"Yes," Kai nodded. When he saw Aichi's distressed expression, Kai sighed and ruffled Aichi's hair. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"R-Really?!" Aichi's eyes widened in surprised. "Y-You'd do that?!"

"Sure," Kai shrugged. "It's my job to watch over you after all."

"Your...job?" Aichi blinked. "Oh, right, you're a..."

"...Magical girl," Kai finished the bluenette's sentence. "Though technically, I'm a magical boy. Whatever."

"How did you become a magical girl?" Aichi blurted out. Kai raised his eyebrow. "A-Ah, Kai-kun, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have -"

"It's like a legacy," Kai interrupted Aichi's apology, shrugging, "You know, from mother to child? My mother was a magical girl once. Both of my parents died before they could have a daughter. I was the only child, so I became a magical girl, despite my unwillingless. It's really a pain in the ass..."

"I-I'm sorry...your parents..." Aichi trembled slightly.

"It's...okay," Kai muttered, but Aichi could see the brunette's eyes grow harder and colder the more they talk about it.

"K-Kai-kun, uhm, a-about the s-shotacons...w-would they try to attack me again?" the bluenette stuttered, trying to change the subject.

"Of course," Kai grunted. "You're their '_Legendary Darling Shota' _after all."

"They call me that?!" Aichi made a face full of disgust.

"...Yeah" Kai nodded, and both of them are silent for a while. Aichi scooted closer and closer to Kai, until their shoulders touch. Somehow, being close to Kai mad Aichi feel...safe.

"Kai-kun?" the bluenette whispered, gripping Kai's hand.

"What is it?"

"Even though you bashed by forehead and you were wearing girl clothes out there..." Aichi paused for a moment and smiled. "I still think you're very cool!"

Kai could feel himself blushing at Aichi's cute, innocent antics, but he pushed the strange feelings that was boiling in his heart away.

The feelings of love...

There is no way that he's also a shotacon!

* * *

**GUESS WHO THE LEADER OF THE EVIL SHOTACON CLAN IS :D**

**HEUEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA**


	3. Chapter 3 - Friendly Shotacon

_I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLOT FOR THIS STORY_

_I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT ENDS AHAHA_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard**

* * *

As soon as the last period ended, Aichi dashed through the halls, not even waiting for Naoki, wove his way out to the school entrance, and ran for the school gates, where he knows there would be a special someone waiting for him...

Leaning against the brick wall, Kai's Hitsue High uniform was very outstanding in the crowd of Miyaji Academy's students.

"K-Kai-kun!" Aichi called up, waving. Kai waved back without emotion, as Aichi approached. "You didn't have to wait..."

"It's my job to make sure those shotacons don't hurt you in any way," Kai replied, cutting the bluenette off. "Let's go."

"U-Un!"

Kai had been 'picking him up' after school for a while now, to make sure no one would kidnap him on the way back home. Sometimes, Kai even bothered to put some kind of magic barrier around Aichi's house to keep the shotacons out.

They walked in awkward silence, as usual. Aichi didn't dare say anything, fearing that Kai would get angry or it'll just make things between them even more awkward.

Suddenly, Aichi blurted out, pointing to the ice-cream stand in the park. "Kai-kun, I want ice-cream!"

"Ice-cream?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah! I want to eat strawberry ice-cream for a while now so..." Aichi smiled. "Do you want one too? You stay here and I -"

"It's on me," Kai cut the bluenette off, strolling to the ice-cream stand to order one strawberry softcream.

"W-Wait, Kai-kun, you d-don't have to -" Aichi protested, tugging on Kai's sleeve.

"I want to." Kai said sharply, and Aichi had the sense to clamp his mouth shut.

The bluenette twiddled his fingers, and whispered, "...Thank you, Kai-kun..."

When Kai had gotten and paid for the ice-cream, they both decided to sit on one of the benches at the park.

"Kai-kun, don't you want some?" Aichi asked, offering Kai the cone. "Y-You paid for it after all..."

"It's okay, you can have it all." Kai shrugged, as Aichi started to lick on the ice-cream gleefully. Kai just stared at the boy's cuteness. No wonder why that Miwa wanted him. He's cute _and _innocent _and _kind. Not to mention his pretty face, which comes along with his skinny arms and his creamy, smooth thighs...

Kai mentally slapped himself. He really sounds like a shotacon. Of course, he didn't _like _Aichi that way, right?

But that didn't stop Kai from staring at Aichi. He's so pretty and cute that he doesn't even look like a boy...

"Kai-kun?" Aichi looked at the brunette, blushing. "U-Uhm, w-why are you staring? I-Is something stuck on my face?"

"N-No..." Kai mumbled, and dropped his gaze. Aichi tilted his head, looking at Kai quizzically.

"Kai-kun, at least take a bite." Aichi urged, handing the soft pink ice-cream to the brunette.

"It's all yours, Aichi," Kai waved it away again.

"...I can't finish it alone, Kai-kun," Aichi smiled bashfully, holding the ice-cream in front of Kai's lips. "Here, try it!"

Kai glanced at Aichi. He looked so determined to share it with him. The boy won't stop bothering him until he ate a bite of the ice-cream anyway, so he should just get over with politeness and accept Aichi's offer.

Kai opened his mouth and took a bite of the soft serve, making Aichi grin wider.

"How is it, Kai-kun?!"

"...Tastes like strawberry ice-cream," Kai muttered, as Aichi laughed, rather innocently, making Kai's face heat up.

_Why do I have to feel light and happy whenever I'm with this boy...?!_

"Kai-kun _does _have a sense of humor!" Aichi grinned.

"Well -"

That was when Kai heard it.

The snap of a camera taking pictures.

Kai looked around, but there was no one in sight, except...

There was some kind of glinting behind a bush that stood opposite of them. It must a camera's lens...

"Aichi," Kai whispered. "We're being watched."

Before Aichi could ask, Kai dashed towards that bush, tackling the 'stalker', and found himself facing a red-haired guy, with a camera in his hands.

"Hello there, Kai!" the redhead grinned cheerily, "Nice date you're having there. Isn't Aichi soooo cute?!"

"Suzugamori Ren..." Kai gritted his teeth. "What do you want?"

"I'd say I want Aichi, but you'll knock the wind out of me," Ren laughed lightly, trying to wiggle out of Kai's grasp. "I just want to take some pictures of my Legendary Darling Shota!"

Kai glared at him. "Stay away from Aichi."

"Come on, we're friends right, Kai?" Ren smiled.

"I'm not friends with shotacons." Kai retorted angrily.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi ran towards Kai and Ren, the almost-gone ice-cream cone still in his hands. "Geez, can't you just wait for me?!"

"Ai-chan!" Ren pushed Kai away, and ran over to wrap his arms around Aichi. "You're so cute up close! And you smell sooo good..."

"Uhm..?!" Aichi blushed, flailing his hands, trying to get away from the redhead's grasp. "K-Kai-kun?!"

"Let my Aichi go, you goddamned shotacon!" Kai hollered, as his knuckles came in contact with the Ren's jaw. Ren's hands flung up to touch his wound,and Aichi found the chance to flee.

"Stay behind me, Aichi!" Kai yelled, yanking Aichi behind him.

"Oh come on...I'm just being friendly..." Ren pouted, rubbing his wound. "Ai-chan..."

Aichi peered over at Ren over Kai's shoulder. "W-What...?"

"Can you come with me and marry me?" Ren's eyes sparkled. "Pleaaaaaaase?"

"N-No!" Aichi shrieked, hiding behind Kai.

"Stop it, Ren," Kai glowered.

"I'm being polite. I'm even saying 'please'!" Ren huffed.

"B-But I don't wanna!" Aichi cried, clinging on Kai's arm as tightly as ever.

"Come on, Aichi," the redhead cooed. "I promise you'll have fun...in my bed tonight!"

"REN, STOP RUINING AICHI'S INNOCENTS!" Kai snapped. He wanted to transform, but Aichi...was clinging on him...

If Aichi let go and he transforms, Ren might take the chance to kidnap Aichi too...

"What d'you day, Ai-chan? Wanna come?" Ren smiled slyly.

"PERVERT!" Aichi yelled, his face flushed red. The threw the almost-gone ice-cream into Ren's face, and ran away from the park, dragging Kai along with him.

As Aichi got out of the park, a ice-cream-splattered Ren yelled after them.

"AT LEAST GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER!"

* * *

**MEET REN, THE FRIENDLY SHOTACON :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Kai-kun's absence

**_I REGRET HAVING NO PLOT_**

**_I'M MAKING THIS UP WHILE I'M TYPING THIS SOMEONE HELP_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard_

* * *

_Aichi, I have to go fight evil...somewhere, so...I can't escort you home. Wield the knife I gave you or something, just in case the shotacons come and get you._

That was the text Aichi got after school is over. So today he had to go home alone...

It had been like, what? A month since he met Kai? And there wasn't any shotacons trying to kidnap him in the past few weeks. He'd be okay, of course...

But uncertainty washed over him. Aichi's hands automatically reached to the knife handle in his pocket. Kai had claimed that the knife was able to 'shoot out moe stars'. Aichi didn't _know _how to use it, but he just has to slash it at Ren or Miwa, right? But there were two more shotacons after him...Maybe...

They might be pursuing him without him knowing it himself...

He walked out of the school gates anxiously. There will be no Kai to save him from little things like tripping over the uneven road and stepping on cats' tails, or to save him from the shotacons...

Aichi glanced around nervously, gripping on the knife handle in his pocket. If the shotacons came and get him at once, he wouldn't stand a chance. If only Kai-kun was here...

"Hey, Aichi, Kai's not here?" a voice asked from behind, totally voicing the bluenette's thoughts, and Aichi practically shivered. His grip on the knife grew tighter, as he drew it out and pointed it at the person.

"Miwa-kun," Aichi's voice shook, sensing that today won't be a good day. "G-Go away from me."

"Come on, Aichi," Miwa grinned, "I'm not going to hurt you. How are things going?"

"W-Why do you want to know?" the bluenette narrowed his eyes in distrust, with the knife still pointing at the blonde.

"Aw geez, we're not going to try to kidnap you _all the time_," a hand plucked the boy's knife out of his hands, as Aichi cried out in panic. He turned around and saw Ren holding the knife by its silver blade, grinning. "Don't be so violent, darling."

Aichi made a face, as he stepped back. "G-Go away..."

"We're going to escort you home!" Ren smiled, clapping his hands happily. "Isn't that great?"

"No," Aichi violently shook his head. "Not at all."

Kai's voice popped into his mind.

_"They won't hurt you, because they won't dare ruin your pretty face, but if they pursue you, run."_

Before both of the shotacons could say anything else, Aichi spun on his heels, and dashed away without thinking.

"Aichi, wait!" Miwa yelled. Aichi didn't care. He ran and ran...

There is no way he would let them trick him...!

Aichi turned at a corner, wishing Kai would be here...

He knows he would be safe in Kai's arms, and that Kai would protect him, even though it costs his life.

He'd do anything - even getting his forehead smashed by a super-moe star staff again - just for Kai to be here _now _and beat the crap out of his pursuers.

Aichi was pulled back in reality when he unexpectedly ran into someone's arms. Aichi looked up and saw Ren grinning at him.

"Boo." Ren beamed happily, pinching Aichi's cheeks and leaned in closer as if to kiss him. Aichi shrieked and slapped the redhead's face, also not to mention kicking him right at his crotch, just for good measure.

While Ren dropped to the ground and groaned in pain, his hands pressing against his injured part, Aichi took the chance to flee.

"Where are you, Kai-kun?!" Aichi screamed to no one in particular, as he pushed his way through crowds of people. Why can't Kai just stay by his side when he needed the brunette the most?

A hand grabbed his shoulder, and Aichi automatically grabbed the arm and twisted it in an impossible angle. There was a cry of pain, which Aichi recognized as Miwa's. The bluenette quickly took a deep breath, before he headbutted the blonde, squarely on his face. The blonde let out another anguished cry, as Aichi continued running away.

Why are they pursuing him? Why _him?_

Aren't there like, a million other people out there?

_Your fault for being born 'cute', _his mind chided him, and Aichi knew that it was true.

"Maybe it'll be better if I wasn't born a shota..." Aichi mumbled to himself. But then again, if he wasn't born a shota, would he still get to meet Kai?

Kai promised to protect him from the shotacons, but he did more than that. Kai caught him when he trips, and he even bought him treats occasionally. Kai is not just his protector, Kai is...his mate.

_Kai-kun is a great mate,_ he thought happily.

_Everything would be okay with Kai-kun here._

Except that, Kai wasn't there at the moment...

Even so, Aichi smiled in relief as he neared his house. Only a few steps more and he would be safe! He didn't need Kai all the time, right? He could go home all my himself -

Before he could step into Kai's magic barrier, someone scooped Aichi up, bridal-style. Aichi shrieked as his sapphire blue eyes met tawny, amber ones.

There was another one waiting for him here?!

"L-Let me go!" Aichi wailed, trying to bite the shotacon's arm.

"I'm so sorry, Aichi," the blue-haired pursuer whispered quietly. "But I'm can't let you go just yet..."

"W-Who are you?!" Aichi cried, trying to claw out the male's eyes. Without success, of course. Aichi reached for his pocket, but then he remembered that Ren had taken his knife. If only he had the knife...

This shotacon doesn't seem like an idiot like Ren or Miwa...he sure is scary. He doesn't seem to be so kind...

"Didn't Kai tell you about me?" he mumbled, touching Aichi's cheeks lightly. "You seem to know Ren and Miwa well..."

Of course Kai did. Aichi knew who this was. The only one shotacon, except the leader, who he hadn't met yet.

Gaillard Olivier.

* * *

**What am I doing wwww**

**I want to proudly say that my senpai is the cutest of all senpais and I'm not sorry that my friends (haha like you Hanabi) has to listen to me rant about him and suffer www**


	5. Chapter 5 - Deception

_**THE OTP FEELS IS KILLING ME HELP WHY WON'T YOU TWO KISS ALREADY GO CARDFIGHT PASSIONATELY ALREADY YOU TWOOOOOO**_

**I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard. IF I DID I WON'T BE COMPLAINING NOW fakshbdlnaksdfn OTP FEELS**

* * *

"G-Gaillard-kun..." Aichi gulped, still trying to wriggle away from Gaillard's arms. Of course, it was no use...

Gaillard had carried him away from his house, and into an alley, without speaking a word. He sure isn't friendly.

Okay, now Aichi should freak out. He screamed for help every ten seconds, but no one seems to notice him, so Aichi concluded that Gaillard must've glamoured them invisible.

So what now?

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Aichi shrieked into the shotacon's ear, hoping it would make his head explode or something. Of course, heads don't explode from getting screamed into ears.

"You're...cuter than I thought..." Gaillard mumbled awkwardly.

Wow, this is new. Aichi never knew that screaming into people's ears makes you cute. Gaillard surely doesn't have any social skills. Aichi immediately decided to name him the Awkward Shotacon. So Miwa is the Idiotic Shotacon, while Ren is the Friendly Shotacon...the Awkward Shotacon totally fits into the shotacon trio. Oh right, there's the leader. Maybe he should name him the Leader of Shotacons. What about Kai-kun? Kai-kun would be Aichi's knight in shining armour - although he actually wears magical girl clothes. A Knight in a magical girl's getup? That doesn't make sense. So maybe 'Magical Girl Kai-kun' is a better name and...

Aichi quickly shook his thoughts away. This isn't time to name people! He stared at the tawny-eyed bluenette, realizing that Gaillard is just staring at him. Awkwardly, of course.

"PUT ME DOWNNNNNNNNNN!" Aichi yelled at last, not being able to stand the awkwardness. He needed Kai-kunnnnnn! He didn't want an awkward shotacon to carry him like this!

"I'm sorry, I can't..." Gaillard leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I love you, so let me kidnap you..."

"I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT, FUCK YOUUUUUUUUU!" Aichi wailed, throwing curses at the stupid shotacon (Kai taught him to curse at shotacons last Sunday).

"Shh, darling, don't be rude," Gaillard whispered, planting kisses along Aichi's jawline. "Don't make Kai your role model, otherwise, you'll end up rude and disrespectful like him..."

"ISN'T KIDNAPPING PEOPLE RUDE?!" Aichi shouted, hitting him with his frail hands. "AND WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO KISS ME?!"

Gaillard paused for a moment, before sighing. "You're right, I use ask Master for permission first - "

"RUDE!" Aichi cried out, desperately trying to slap him with his feet. The shotacons call the Leader of the Shotacons 'Master'?! Is this some kind of slavery thing?! This is not an anime, damn you...!

"We just want you to love us..." Gaillard said, an edge of sadness of his voice. Aichi almost felt sorry to him, but nope.

"Do you think kidnapping me like this would make me love you?!" Aichi hissed, while Gaillard narrowed his amber eyes.

"...Yes."

"YOU PEOPLE ARE SO SICK!" Aichi screamed. "DO YOU PEOPLE EVEN KNOW WHAT MANNERS ARE?"

"...No."

"Then go look it up on a dictionary, there should be a definition of '_manners_' there."

"...I don't want to look at anything but you."

Aichi face-palmed himself. These people suck. They're idiots. And they're rude too, they don't ask permission when they kiss people. They should enroll in manner classes. And they are sickeningly corny. Losers.

"What are you thinking?" Gaillard asked, trying so hard not to be so awkward. But well, the question itself is already awkward.

"I'm thinking that you all are losers," Aichi spat. "And that Kai-kun will surely save me!"

"...Kai won't." Gaillard smiled. "Because the power of our love for you is too strong."

Aichi made a face. Shotacons are so sick. "Why did you take me to an alley anyway? What are we waiting for?"

"...Can't wait for me to rape you?" Gaillard smirked. Aichi's face went beet red. These people are so RUDE and LEWD and just plain DISGUSTING! Aichi kicked and squirmed and did everything he could so he would escape Gaillard's grasp. No use.

"If you won't stop fussing around, I'm going to tie you up," Gaillard threatened. And so Aichi obediently stopped squirming, and jabbed two of his fingers to the shotacon's eyes instead.

There was a howl, and Aichi was released. This was his chance...!

That was when he was pulled into someone else's arm! Aichi snapped his head back. Miwa. And behind the blonde, Ren was waving at him with a smile on his face.

The Shotacon Trio is all present...

...He is so screwed.

"Maybe we should _really _tie you up..." the blonde sighed. "You're a feisty one."

"Tie him up? That's sooooo kinky..." Ren laughed childishly, clapping his hands. "Let's do it anyway."

"No!" Aichi shrieked, knowing that he won't be able to escape this time. Tears ran down his face in fear, sobbing as the blonde tied his hands with a piece of rope. Kai-kun...why did Kai leave him?

"There! You're all cute and tied up!" Ren laughed again, when Miwa finished binding his hands and legs. "If that rope was a ribbon, you'd be a mega times cuter!"

Ren started throwing cute comments at him, and when Miwa made sure Ren kept an eye on the shota, the blonde and Gaillard started to discuss how to take Aichi to their leader.

Ren turned around, glancing at both shotacons to make sure they aren't listening. _Weird_, Aichi thought. Out of the shotacons, Ren seemed so...friendly. And not to mention, it even feels like Aichi had developed a strange liking to Ren.

"Don't cry, Ai-chan!" Ren crouched down and wiped Aichi's tears with his fingers. "I know you really want Kai right now, but he's not going to make it in time."

"I want Kai-kun..." the shota mumbled, as Ren patted him gently, desperately trying to comfort Aichi.

"Now, now..." the redhead's fingers weaved through his silky blue hair, the same gesture Kai likes to do...

"...Ren-san?" Aichi whispered, scooting closer to the redhead. "At the park...that time...I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?" Ren blinked, his scarlet eyes staring at Aichi intensely. Aichi hesitated for a bit, but decided to ask anyway.

"...Were you and Kai-kun...friends?" Aichi asked, as Ren laughed bitterly.

"Yep! We were childhood friends until I became a part of this shotacon group!"

"Is that so..." Aichi mumbled. Ren glanced at the bluenette anxiously for a while, before saying something Aichi couldn't believe was true.

"Aichi, I'm on your side." Ren whispered in a low voice. "Even Kai doesn't know this but..."

The redhead slid Kai's knife that he took from Aichi earlier back to the shota. Aichi's eyes widened, gripping on its handle so hard it might break.

"Cut yourself free, Aichi," Ren instructed, as he stood up. "It's time I can prove useful...all these years stalking you...I'm doing it so that I could save you when Kai isn't around. I guess it's time..."

"W-What are you?!" Aichi's voice shook, as he cut his ropes free.

"When Kai told me about a boy named Sendou Aichi getting stalked by shotacons...I really want to see for myself. And when I saw you...I wanted to protect you so badly...If Kai fails to protect you, I want to be able to...That's why I decided to watch over you on the enemy's side. Even though it would make Kai hate me...but I love you, Aichi."

"R-Ren-san..."

Ren smiled, as a halo of light surrounded him. That attracted the other two shotacons' attention. Both of their eyes widened, as they saw what Ren is doing.

"Ai-chan, I'm just like Kai." the redhead grinned, a bit sadly. "I love you so much, Aichi. Many years of stalking you as a shotacon, my wish was always...to protect you...as what I really am."

Aichi's mouth went dry, his whole body trembling at the truth of what Ren really is hit him.

_"You're a magical girl..."_

* * *

**If you're confused, let me explain:**

**Ren is a magical girl like Kai, and when he knew Aichi was getting targeted by shotacons (which was a few years back), he decided to become a shotacon himself so that he could protect Aichi if Kai fails to (HE'S A TRAITOR, POOR SHOTACONS****). And year by year, he sees Aichi's cuteness and FALLS IN LOVE WITH AICHI. And now, the time has come for Ren to save Aichi!**

**Oh my god I didn't mean to make Ren a magical girl but he's so friendly.**

**Even though Ren loves Aichi, this is still a KaiAi fic...I'm breaking his heart forgive me ;w; **


	6. Chapter 6 - Ren and Kai

**Magical Girl Kai-kun Note:**

_Sorry for not putting so much effort in the past chapters AND SO I WILL (TRY TO) PUT EFFORT IN THIS CHAPTER orz sorry_

* * *

"Aichi, please, run away!" Ren cried out, his transformation was completed. His magical girl's outfit is pretty much like Kai's, though his outfit was orange, and his weapon was not a super-moe star staff. A sparkling sheath of arrows was slung behind his back, and he was holding a sparklified (is that a word?) bow. As he pulled out an arrow, Aichi noticed that the arrowheads were heart-shaped, plus the whole shaft seems to be dipped in a pot of glitter. _Magical girl arrows, _Aichi thought. Why did all magical girl things have to be sparkly? As Ren started shooting arrows at the shotacons, Aichi found out that not only Ren's arrows are super-sparkly, each arrow leaves a trail of sparkling rainbows along it's path to the target.

Also, apparently, Ren sucks at archery. Every arrow misses its target by a foot.

What.

The.

Heck.

Isn't he supposed to be good at it...?

"REN-SAN YOU SUCK!" Aichi yelled, his feet still planted firmly on the ground, not wanting to leave Ren in this situation. Surely, if he left Ren alone, Ren would be grilled alive by the shotacons.

"I KNOW!" Ren yelled back.

Gaillard and Miwa didn't even have to try to dodge Ren's arrows. They just stood there, as cool as cucumbers, not really knowing what they should do. Rainbow-ed, sparklified arrows rained on them, but not even one hit them. Should they guard or what? Miwa looked at Gaillard, sending a glance that obviously said 'What should we do in this situation? Fight back or what? I kinda feel sorry for him, y'know' Gaillard just shrugged awkwardly. And so they both just stood there stupidly (and not to mention, awkwardly).

The whole thing is just too awkward for Aichi to handle. And so he shouted at Ren,

"Why did you choose these arrows as your weapons from the start anyway?!"

"They look cool!"

Aichi mentally face-palmed himself. This is a highly likely reason why Kai stopped being friends with Ren. Ren is an idiot.

"You're an idiot, Ren!" A deep voice hollered behind Aichi, voicing the bluenette's thoughts. Aichi turned around, his face breaking into a relieved smile, as his eyes set on the least awkward person on Earth (based on his absolutely biased opinion).

"Kai-kun!"

"I'm so sorry, Aichi," Kai whispered to the boy, his eyes lowered in guilt, "I shouldn't have left you..."

"No, it's not Kai-kun's fault..." Aichi felt his chest ache at Kai's guilty look. "S-So...K-K-Kai-kun...you don't have to apologize, alright?"

"Aichi...if you were kidnapped...I would live in pain, knowing that I wasn't able to protect you..." Kai continued, his hands shaking. "I don't know why but...the thought of you disappearing -"

"KAI YOU DRAMA QUEEN, I'LL APPRECIATE SOME HELP HERE!" Ren yelled, while desperately trying to shoot on target.

"Damn it Ren, you ruined the moment," Kai glared at him. "Aichi, please go back home first."

"I DON'T WANNA!" Aichi protested, "I WANT TO SEE KAI-KUN BEAT THEM UP, SO I CAN SEE YOUR COOLNESS!"

"Aichi, please." Kai said sternly. "It's dangerous."

"No." Aichi crossed his arms, a stubborn look on his face.

"If you go, I'll let you strip me out of my magical girl outfit." Kai offered, since Aichi had been wailing about wanting to see Kai shirtless (and probably pantless too) in the past few weeks, referring his own body as 'childish' and wanting to see a real manly body.

"Really?" Aichi's face lightened up, hopeful.

"No." Kai replied sharply, as he strode towards Ren, plucking one of his arrows and his bows out of his hands. Despite the red-haired guy's protests, Kai raised the newly-polished bow, aimed, and shot the arrow.

The arrow pierced Miwa's arm perfectly, as the blonde let out a painful wail. "OW OW OW OW OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! KAI, THAT'S UNFAIR!"

"KAI-KUN, YOU'RE SO COOL!" Aichi yelled, as if fangirling. This is something Kai had noticed for the past few weeks. Aichi always squeals like he is Kai's number one fangirl, and Kai did not know why someone would worship a weenie like him.

"...Good for you, Kai," Ren smiled, rather sadly. Kai ignored them both.

"Now, you two," Kai gestured towards Miwa and Gaillard. "Get out of my sight before I freaking pierce your chests with these stupid, unreal arrows."

* * *

"I can't believe you chased them off just like that," Ren grinned at Kai, "You're cooler than I am, like Aichi said..."

They both are sitting on Aichi's bed, Ren trying to make a conversation, after Aichi had excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"It's good to be together like the old times, isn't it, Kai?" he grinned wider, seeing that Kai is not responding.

"You shut your mouth," Kai snapped at last. "Don't act like we're friends, because we're not."

"Hey, I'm not a shotacon anymore, so -" Ren started, but Kai cut him off angrily.

"You know that it is not the shotacon thing!"

Ren stared at Kai, surprised. "You finally admit it?"

"I'm not admitting and I'm not denying," Kai glowered at the redhead, his eyebrows furrowing furiously, "What about you? Does Aichi know about that yet?"

"...He rejected me. Aichi loves someone else," Ren sighed.

"He told you that?"

"He didn't, but I know it. I've been stalking him for years." Ren shrugged. "You also were looking out for him all these years, weren't you? If you love him, you should tell him, Kai. Aichi worships you like you're the God of Trash."

"God of Trash?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you are." Ren got up, and walked towards the window, "Too bad we both fell in love with the same person. Otherwise, we'd still be best buddies."

"I am not gay," Kai snarled.

"You choice. But if you don't make up your mind about your feelings for Aichi...someone else might steal his heart..." Ren warned, opening the window. "I'll continue to protect Aichi when you're not around."

"Like you could do any good," Kai muttered, but Ren ignored him.

"Goodbye...for now," Ren grinned, leaped out of the window, but then realized that it was the second floor. The redhead flailed, trying to grab on the windowsill, but he was already falling. He let out a girlish shriek as he got pulled down by gravity, and Kai just sighed at his stupidness.

At least he should get kudos for trying to have a dramatic exit.

* * *

"Kai-kun, Ren-san -" Aichi burst into the room, a grin on his face. His smile disappereared when he saw that the redhead wasn't there. "Eh, Ren-san's...gone?"

"He's probably out there, trying to fight evil with his stupid arrows and his lousy aim," Kai mumbled, as Aichi walked over to sit beside him on his bed.

Strangely, Aichi's cheeks were red, and he scooted closer to Kai. It's probably the heat...

"Kai-kun...d-don't leave me again..." Aichi clutched on Kai's arm tightly, "I was so close to getting kidnapped..."

"I know, it's my fault..." Kai placed a hand over Aichi's, gently. "I wish I could always protect you..."

"Kai-kun, if I really get kidnapped...would you come and find me?" Aichi squeaked, his bright blue eyes wavering.

"Of course..." Kai squeezed his hand reassuringly. Of course...he would do sacrifice anything for Aichi.

Even if it means throwing away his own life.

His feelings for Aichi are undeniable, after all...

* * *

**I'm sorry orz I got lazy and very lazy**

**asjlf;laskfjahsdfjh I'm sorryy**

**asbfdasdkjasdajf Real life situations not helping at all**

**things are happening right now**

**bad things **

**wwwwwwrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy**


	7. Chapter 7 - FILLER(?) - Memory Erasing

Kai blinked once, twice, and came back to his consciousness, before realizing that he wasn't in his own apartment room. How did things end up like this? He glanced down at the bluenette who was sleeping soundly in his embrace. Right, Aichi had asked him to stay at the Sendou residence for a while. And the reason? Kai was too sleepy to think of that. Not wanting to awaken the cute shota, he slowly got up, and padded into the bathroom, barely half-awake himself.

In the mirror, his reflection was of an ordinary high school teenager. Not a magical girl who had saved the world from destruction so many times that no one could count. He's the good guy, right? Surely...he's going to be able to protect Aichi...

But no...it was his fault that Aichi is always in danger...

And he knew, there is absolutely no way he could protect Aichi from the Shotacons. There is only one way to protect the shota...even though Kai didn't want to do _it_, but Aichi would be safer if he did. But he won't be able to watch over him...to see his smile...or to love him anymore. If he did do it for Aichi's good, Aichi would be safe...not really a hundred percent safe, but good enough. If Kai really does it...he would have to sacrifice everything...even his love for Aichi would disappear along with his existence.

In order to save Aichi, Kai knew that he had to die.

* * *

"Ah! Kai-kun, you got up early!" Aichi smiled sleepily at him, but then pouted. "You should've waited for me before taking a bath. I was thinking of taking one with you and -"

"No way," Kai glared at him, drying his hair with a towel, "I won't let you see me shirtless. Ever."

"One day, you will!" Aichi declared, and shot his hand out to lift Kai's shirt. Kai, because he've been through fighting and had awesome reflexes, quickly smacked Aichi's hands before the bluenette could even peep.

"No," Kai hissed. To be frank, he wanted Aichi to see his charm...and obsess over him even more...he always had yearned so much for Aichi's love, but the brunette didn't want to cave in for his selfish greed. Besides, he is a magical girl, not a shotacon!

"ONE DAY!" Aichi yelled. "I WILL SEE YOUR TRUE MANLINESS ONE DAY!"

Ren is right. Aichi's worshipping his manliness. The manliness of the God of Trash is undeniable.

"You're acting like I'm a super idol," Kai muttered.

"Well, yeah, Kai-kun is MY idol!" Aichi grinned, and Kai couldn't help but blush.

At this rate, his feelings for Aichi would overflow and he would...

"...Shut up," Kai turned away, huffing, while Aichi laughed merrily.

That laugh...would he hear it again, if he sacrificed his life? Of course, if he dies, Ren would probably protect Aichi instead, and maybe...Aichi would return Ren's feelings...

Kai didn't want Aichi to love Ren. Aichi should love only _him_. But if it means Aichi's safety...it is worth a try...

The brunette stared at the shota's cute face, and sighed.

Maybe he should just leave that thought for later.

* * *

"Kai-kun, how many magical girls are there in this world?" Aichi asked. They both were sitting in Aichi's room, doing practically nothing (Well, Kai's reading an old paperback novel). It was Friday evening, everything's pretty much done, dinner was eaten, and Aichi can't go outside or he'll be in risk of getting kidnapped.

"A lot," Kai replied coldly, and turned his attention back to his book.

"How much is a lot?" Aichi continued asking eagerly.

"More than two."

Kai's being grouchier than usual...Aichi assumed that it is because when he introduced Kai to his mother, Shizuka had been so proud that her son had brought a handsome guy into the house and she just simply shipped them as her OTP.

Well, that's not really surprising for Aichi, considering the Sendou mama's stash of yaoi manga hidden behind the fridge...

"Asshole~!" Ren's taunting singsong voice rang throughout the room. "Kai Toshiki is being a trashy asshole again, ladies and gentlemen!"

"WHAT THE HECK?" Kai hollered, turning to the source of the voice. Ren was sitting on the windowsill in his magical girl uniform, hugging his knees.

"Yo, Aichi!" He grinned, saluting at the bluenette, "Just Kai being an asshole, huh?"

Much to Kai's dismay, Aichi nodded in agreement.

"I'm not an asshole," Kai scowled, contradicting the obvious fact.

"Asshole! Asshole!" Aichi sang along with Ren, clapping his hands (Kai's heart stung a bit, at this point). "Kai-kun is an asshole~!"

"Go get a life, you two," Kai glared at them, and continued on his reading, trying to ignore both the bluenette and the other magical girl.

"Why do you even like him, Aichi? He's an asshole, isn't he?" Ren asked eagerly.

"Well...he's a _cool_ asshole!" Aichi pumped his fists, "He's soooooo cool, isn't he? Asshole-ly cool, like that!"

...

In the end, Kai's patience ran out, so he stood up, and strode over to the windowsill where Ren is sitting with a sunny, annoying smile on his stupid face.

And then he just pushed the redhead out of the window without any emotion. At all.

Ren let out a wail, landing on a bush with a loud groan. Damn that asshole.

"Oi, Kai!" Ren yelled from below. "What was that for?"

"That's for influencing Aichi." Kai hollered back.

"Ren-san, are you okay?" Aichi called out in dismay.

"I'm fine...!" Ren replied, wincing. "KAI, WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME BUT NOT AICHI? HE JOINED IN TOO! HOW UNFAIR!"

"Why would I hurt my own wife?" Kai retorted instantly.

"W-wife...?" Aichi blinked, confused.

Kai 's glare disappeared from his face, and a totally forced natural smile appeared, along with beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"I didn't say that!" Kai quickly defended himself. "You never heard that."

"But I'm sure you just called me your wife -"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Kai waved Aichi's words away with a totally guilty expression on his face. "MEMORY JUDGEMENT!"

"H-huh...?" Aichi tilted his head. "What's that and why are you calling me you wi-"

"MEMORY-ERASING BEAMMM!" Kai hollered.

"But why did you call me -"

"YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME SO NOW SHUT UP."

"I did -"

"YOUR MEMORIES ARE ERASED AND YOU DID NOT HEAR ME!"

Ren - the poor baby who got tossed out of the window by an asshole - was laughing his head off at this unbelievable conversation.

"Kai-kun, you said -"

"I ERASED YOUR MEMORIES, OKAY?!"

The two magical girls (and the confused shota) was so occupied into this stupid conversation that they failed to notice a blonde that was sitting calmly on the roof, eavesdropping. The haughty expression on his face was unmistakable...

"Sendou Aichi..." the blonde's eyes was filled with unconcealed lust, as he licked his lips. "My wind blows for you..."

* * *

**This chapter is just like a filler chapter AHAHAHAHA...**

**I GUESS YOU ALL KNOW WHO THE BLONDE IS **

**HE SOUNDS LIKE A SHOTACON RIGHT.**

**BUT SHOTACONS CAN'T GET CLOSE TO AICHI'S HOUSE. REMEMBER KAI'S ANTI-SHOTACON FORCE FIELD THING?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Naoki's butt

"I hate Ren," Kai complained to Aichi, "Why did you invite him over?"

"Don't be an asshole, Kai-kun!" Aichi chided gently. "Besides, Ren-san protected me...well, tried to protect me without much success."

The three of them were sitting in the living room, watching TV. Much to Shizuka's excitement of a gay love triangle, Aichi had invited Ren over to his house. Well, it was a pretty boring Saturday morning anyway, so why not make it more colorful with Ren?

"Aichi!" Shizuka's voice rang to from the kitchen. "I'm taking Emi to the amusement park today! Take care of the house, will you?"

"Sure!" Aichi replied in joy. Now that he had the house to himself, he do anything he want without a lecture from Emi...!

Shizuka poked her head into the living room, and a slightly woozy smile appeared on her face, as she saw Aichi sandwiched between the two magical girls. Yaoi love triangles were her favorite.

"Aichi, you can do anything you want today, you know! Be as loud as you want! But don't forget to use condoms!"

"MOM!" Aichi yelled, his face turning bright red. Ren blushed a bit too, but Kai didn't seem affected at all.

"What? You know how sexually-transmitted diseases are like..." Shizuka shrugged innocently, ticking off her fingers. "AIDS, Hepatitis B, Genital Herpes -"

"CAN YOU JUST GO ALREADY?!" Aichi screamed on top of his lungs, as Shizuka left with uncontrollable laughter. "I can't believe she said that..."

There was awkward silence between the three. No one really wanted to comment on condoms and STDs, but then...

"...I can get you free condoms if you want," Ren offered.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO VOLUNTEER THAT INFORMATION!" Aichi cried out, his face turning even redder than Ren's hair. "STOP TALKING ABOUT CONDOMS. THE CONVERSATION ENDED!"

"Why are condoms flavored anyway, Kai?" Ren asked innocently, turning to the brunette instead.

"NO. WE ARE _NOT_ HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!" Kai finally snapped. "I WILL NOT ENGAGE IN A CONVERSATION ABOUT CONDOMS!"

"...Flavored condoms are for _blowings _of course," a voice rang from behind the sofa (unexpectedly), and the three of them jumped. They all turned their heads around, and found themselves facing a certain blonde.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kai put on his serious face, ready to transform into his magical girl mode.

"...I shouldn't make an appearance yet, but I couldn't resist saying that," the blonde sighed sheepishly.

"Who are you?" Kai repeated his question, narrowing his eyes.

"My name is Souryuu Leon," the blonde announced, and turned to Aichi. Aichi gulped. Those violet eyes were staring so intensely at him and...

Before he knew it, Leon got down on one knee and kissed his hand.

Aichi's face went blank, while the other two magical girls gave Leon a glare.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH AICHI!" Kai hollered, yanking Leon away from Aichi.

"Jealous?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?!" Ren demanded in a hostile manner. His crimson eyes blazed with anger. "Are you another shotacon?"

"...I'm not a shotacon," Leon said flatly. "I'm just here to make the 'blowing' reference."

"What." Kai's serious face disappeared, a quizzical one replacing it instead. "Why 'blowing'?"

"Because, the wind." Leon shrugged. When he noticed the three confused face directed at him, he didn't even bother to make himself clear. "I guess I should go now...See you sometime later...And for you, Sendou Aichi..." he gave Aichi a sharp glance. "I will never let you out of my sight."

And with a poof, the blonde was gone.

"...What in the holy name of god just happened? He's such a weirdo..." Aichi raised an eyebrow. "He kinda reminds me of Gaillard. But the creepy version of Gailliard."

"Must be the similar awkwardness..." Kai commented. "But I think Gaylord is more awkward."

"I agree. Leon-kun's creepy!" Aichi grabbed Kai's arm, his eyes shining. "Kai-kun you must protect me with those fabulous abs of yours."

Kai made a are-you-kidding-me face. "I will protect you but I don't have abs...?"

"LIFT UP YOUR SHIRT AND LET ME SEE I KNOW YOU HAVE MANLY ABS!" Aichi clung on Kai's shirt, as Kai tried to push Aichi away without harming him. Aichi's grip was tight though, Kai pushed and pushed, and Aichi just clung on him like a cat. Ren watched the whole thing with a pout. How unfair. Having a lover's quarrel in front of him...

"...Hey, are there chocolate-flavored condoms on sale anywhere?" Ren piped out of nowhere.

"STOP TRYING TO MAKE A CONVERSATION ABOUT CONDOMS!"

* * *

After they discussed the strange blonde's appearance, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it!" Aichi yelled, running over to open the door. Before he did open it, he looked through the peephole, and when he identified the person on the other side of the door, Aichi quickly unlocked the door.

"Yo, Aichi!" Naoki beamed happily. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Naoki-kun!" Aichi smiled, leading him inside. "I have a few...um..._friends _over. I hope you won't find them so weird..."

"Nah, doesn't matter," Naoki waved it away. "I celebrate weirdness."

"Who was it, Aichi?" Ren stuck his head out of the living room, and whistled when he saw Naoki. "Hi there, hot guy."

"I CAN'T HANDLE THESE KINDS OF THINGS IN THIS TIME OF THE MORNING!" Naoki screamed, backing away from Ren. "TAKE HIM AWAY, AICHI!"

"Nice ass." Ren commented playfully, making the auburn-haired teen freak out even more.

"AICHI, HELP ME!" He shrieked. "JUST TAKE THIS CREEPY GUY AWAY!"

"See, that's the reason why no one likes you, Ren," Kai emerged from the living room, crossing his arms.

"OH GOD, WHAT'S WITH THE GAY SPARKLES AROUND THOSE TWO?" Naoki turned to Aichi, drenched in sweat.

"Uh..." Aichi turned his head left and right, not knowing what to do. "They won't really...do anything...?"

"I'M SCARED, AICHI!" Naoki shireked, while Ren laughed his head off.

"We won't do anything," Ren reassured him, waving his hands. "You're not my type, don't worry."

"Thanks?" Naoki approached the living room slowly, narrowing his eyes, trying to keep distance between himself and the two magical girls.

"...I'm going to go make some popcorn," Kai said, as he strode to the kitchen.

"A-Ah! K-Kai-kun, I'm going too!" Aichi quickly followed the brunette, a blush on his face. Naoki narrowed his eyes. He could smell gay romance here.

When both Aichi and Kai disappeared into the kitchen, Naoki sat on the sofa and flipped through the channels on the blaring television. Aichi is...gay? And that asshole-looking dude seems super concerned about Aichi, even though he acts cool and stuff. As for the redhead...

"We're all alone now, pretty boy," Ren whispered in Naoki's ear, and Naoki just froze, horrified. Ren continued. "Can I touch your butt?"

"AICHI, HELP ME!" Naoki wailed as Ren pulled him in a tight, gay embrace.

* * *

"I feel like someone called me for help," Aichi turned his head left and right. "Must be my imagination..."

"I guess," Kai mumbled, pouring the popped popcorn in a bowl. He picked up a piece of popcorn and lifted it to the bluenette's lips. "Here, Aichi."

Aichi opened his mouth and bit the popcorn. Along with a partial part of Kai's finger.

"OW!" Kai yelled in pain. "My finger is uneatable!" Without thinking, he sucked on the wound Aichi had made.

"KAI-KUN!" Aichi cried out, pointing at Kai's slightly-injured finger. "INDIRECT KISS!"

"What." Kai made a face.

"I bit on it and you sucked it!" Aichi sang, blood starting to drip from his nose. "An indirect kiss with Kai-kun..."

"AICHI!"

* * *

"You know," Naoki mumbled to Ren, who was nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck. "I really want to escape to the kitchen and ask Aichi for help, but I sense a gay force from there. What do you think?"

"I think you should stay here and let me touch your butt."

"NO BUTT-TOUCHING!

* * *

**WAGGLE EYEBROWS EVERYONE TOUCH NAOKI'S BUTT!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Arrival of the wind

The four boys were sitting in the living room, all bunched up on the sofa, watching a crappy action movie where the bad guys can never shoot the good guys.

"This is crap," Kai complained, despite being the one choosing the movie. He reached for the popcorn bowl at the same time Aichi did, and their hands kind of brushed against each other's.

"A-Ah! K-Kai-kun!" Aichi blushed, quickly pulling his hand away. "Y-You touched me...You touched my hand!"

"What about it?" Kai raised an eyebrow, slightly irritated.

"What if I get pregnant? You have to be responsible and marry me, Kai-kun -"

"Oh geez, not this again," Kai rolled his eyes, as Aichi scooted closer to Kai and rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. Kai stared at the bluenette for a while and slid his arms around the shota's shoulder automatically. Aichi, seeing that as an invitation, tucked his feet up the sofa and snuggled closer to Kai so that he's practically sitting on the magical girl's lap.

Naoki, who was sitting beside Aichi, made a face at the gay lovey-dovey moment beside him. When would these two confess and get a room already? There's some kind of invisible gay, rainbow, sparkling aura around those two all the time. Isn't it obvious to Kai and Aichi that both of them have feelings for each other? Kai, always protecting Aichi, and Aichi, always following Kai around. Everyone who had eyes can see that they love each other. Kai's pretty much eye-raping Aichi all the time, and Aichi always gave Kai the look that says 'Let's go bang in a dark corner'. It's pretty annoying for Naoki, who didn't really like anything gay - no, he despised everything gay. As he was lost in thought, he felt something...a _hand_ touching his butt.

"REN!" he yelled, quickly scooting away from the redhead. Why did he have to sit next to this butt-groping pervert? So well, Aichi wants to sit next to Kai. Kai wants to sit where the armrest is. So that leaves Naoki with Ren. Just. great.

"I just _love_ your butt." Ren sighed happily, wriggling his hands.

"NO." Naoki pushed him away, drawing an invisible line on the sofa. "NO CROSSING BORDERS."

"Aw, don't be so mean, pretty boy," Ren cooed.

Naoki turned to Aichi for help, but the shota was busy locking eyes with Kai, both of them whispering to each other softly...and not to mention that they both were interlocked into a passionate, gay embrace. They should seriously get a room before Naoki would puke.

"Touch me and I'll break your fingers," Naoki warned, cracking his knuckles.

"Worth it!" Ren declared, his hand shooting out to grope the wannabe gangster's butt, while Naoki just shrieked helplessly.

"MY BUTT!"

"The booty is mine~" Ren continued groping Naoki's butt, and Naoki turned to Aichi for help once more. It's not use, the bluenette and the asshole are sending steamy glances to each other that totally mean 'I'm going to bang you until you scream my name'. Homo love on one side, and a butt-groping pervert on the other. Naoki had never felt this desperate in his life.

"Aichi...help me..." Naoki wailed, but the cute shota was too immersed in his little passionate conversation with Kai. He giggled at something Kai said, not even noticing his friend's desperation. Fuck.

"They're in love, don't bother them," Ren rubbed his cheeks at Naoki's arm. "I just wanna touch your butt...more..."

"GROSS!" Naoki yelled, turning to Aichi, and was going to grab for the shota's arm - when he saw Kai sliding his hands to Aichi's waist, and smiled while whispering something directly in Aichi's ear. Aichi's face went beet red, as he whispered something back, and surprisingly, Kai laughed. There was this awesome, gay, sparkling lovey-dovey aura all around the two of them, and Naoki wasn't ready to put his hand in the gay aura yet.

"You sense THE aura, right?" Ren whispered, pausing from the sexual harassment he's committing. "Both of them are too dense to realize each other's feelings...what a pity..."

"I do sense the aura, all right," Naoki grumbled. "Anyway, why did you emphasize the word 'THE'?"

"Because it sounds cool," Ren's eyes sparkled. "Actually, it's Kai who likes to say THE. I just kinda...copied him because he sounds so cool!"

"Ugh..." Naoki gagged. That sounds pretty gay to him too...

"Can you just turn around? I want to see your butt in full-view."

"HECK NO."

Aichi and Kai was pretty oblivious to the fact that Naoki was being sexually harassed by their red-haired friend. They were too immersed in their conversation, which was not really as romantic as Ren and Naoki assumed.

"...What if mermaids are actually half-fish half-human, like their top parts are fish and they have human legs?" Aichi suggested.

"Does that mean that it's like a walking fish?" Kai made a thoughtful face, pulling Aichi closer to him. "If we put it's fish parts in a hotpot, would its mean that it would taste like fish?"

"Maybe?" Aichi giggled at the thought of 'fish parts', and paused for a moment, "Maybe making it into soup would be better? I don't really like fish hotpots. I like them more with meat."

"Me too," Kai agreed. "I'm not so fond of fish hotpots either. Maybe making it into sashimi would be better."

"Yeah! I like it better that way!" Aichi nodded. "But to be truthful, I don't really like fish that much. If there was to be a dead walking fish for me to eat, I might as well eat the human meat."

"Cannibalism," Kai poked Aichi's cheeks teasingly. "Who knew the cute Sendou Aichi is a cold-blooded cannibal?"

"I-I'm not a cannibal!" Aichi protested. "Besides, haven't you ever thought of how human meat tastes like?"

"Venison." Kai replied automatically. Aichi made a horrified face.

"You've tried human meat before?!"

"Of course not, silly," Kai flicked Aichi's forehead.

"Ow..." Aichi winced, pouting.

"It's just a hypothesis," Kai continued.

"What does venison taste like anyway?" Aichi wondered. "Like...sheep?"

"Not really..." Kai smiled. "That reminds me, I have venison meat in my refrigerator. Come to my place some time, you know? I'll make you some venison stew."

"R-really?" Aichi was thrilled. "Kai-kun's cooking..."

"W-well..." Kai blushed, realizing that he practically asked for a date. At his place. With his crazy shota fanboy, whom he had a slight crush on...

"T-that's so cool! I never knew Kai-kun could cook!" Aichi smiled admiringly.

"Well...I live by myself so it's necessary..." Kai mumbled, tightening his grip on Aichi's waist. "It might be good to have some criticizing...well..."

"Hehe...if it's Kai-kun's cooking, I'm sure it's great!" Aichi smiled happily.

"I'll see if I have time next week. If I don't, I'll find some time..." Kai mumbled, but got cut off by Aichi.

"Hey, you don't have to make time for me...I mean, you have to protect the world and study..." Aichi reached for Kai's hand, and rubbed the brunette's knuckles gently. "Just don't tire yourself too much, okay?"

"...Yeah..." Kai smiled. When Aichi's not in his crazy Kai-fanboy mode, he's pretty cute...He's even acting like a wife being worried for her husband...Crap...his heart is beating so hard...

With instinct, he reached out to brush Aichi's bangs away from his forehead, and kissed the place where he had flicked the shota earlier. "Sorry I that I flicked you here..."

"It's okay...hehe..." Aichi reached out to touch Kai's face, when they both realized how close their faces are. Both of them just froze, staring into each other's eyes. They both are aware of each other's racing heartbeats, as Kai slowly inched his face closer...closer...

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" Naoki wailed, dashing out of the room. That got Aichi's attention, as the shota pushed Kai away and ran after his friend.

"N-Naoki-kun! Wait...!"

Only a very frustrated Kai and Ren were left in the room. When they heard the front door slam shut and knew that both Naoki and Aichi are not in the house, Kai glared at the redhead.

"I was so close..." He gritted his teeth."Damn you, Ren."

"Hm?" Ren smiled innocently. "What are you talking about?"

"Oi, this is not funny!" Kai hollered. "I was so close! And I know you made that boy run away. It's your fault he ran away and Aichi's god-know-where outside with his stupid friend -!" That's when it hit both Kai and Ren. Aichi, outside. With no one as his guard. Not safe from the shotacons...

"FUCK!" Kai cursed, dashing outside at once, with Ren following. Where was Aichi...? He quickly transformed in his magical girl getup, and followed Aichi's scent. "Ren, this is your fault!"

"I just want to make you angry!" Ren retorted angrily. "If it means putting Aichi in danger, I won't even think of it!"

"BUT YOU DID!"

"OH SHUT UP! LET'S FIND AICHI FIRST AND YOU CAN GRILL ME LATER!" Ren hollered.

They finally ran into an alley, and found Aichi.

And unfortunately, he was not alone.

Gaillard was holding Aichi down, while Miwa gagged him with a strip of cloth. Aichi was flailing and there were tears in his eyes. Just seeing that image for a split-second made Kai see red. How _dare_ they do this to his Aichi...

Before Ren and Kai could go and attack the shotacons, a figure jumped down from above, and kicked Gaillard squarely in the face. Gaillard collapsed on the ground, and the person shot Miwa with something that looked like a gun...

Wait, a sparkling gun?! A sparkling, rainbowed gun?! Kai's eyes widened. This person is a magical girl...? Another one looking out for Aichi?!

That's when he realized, the gun is actually a sparkling water gun. And the person was a blonde. Kai knew who this other Aichi-protector was.

"Souryuu Leon..."

The blonde turned around to Kai and Ren. His magical girl uniform was like Kai's and Ren's, but it was blue. Two gigantic badass water guns are in each of his hands. As the shotacons are standing up, ready to fight a serious battle, Leon ordered, "Don't just stand there like ducks. Help Aichi."

Despite not liking to be ordered around, Ren and Kai didn't need to be told twice. Kai ran to Aichi, quickly carrying him and running away from the alley. Miwa and Gaillard was going to follow their shota, but Leon and Ren blocked their path.

"I've never fought together with someone but Kai before..." Ren smiled happily. "You're gonna be my new friend, okay, Leon?"

"You won't regret partnering up with me," Leon reassured. "And about the friend thing, we can talk later."

"Right." Ren nodded, as Leon charged to attack the shotacons. Ren added, "I LIKE YOUR BUTT, LEON!"

Leon sent him a quick glance that said '_If we win this fight, I'll let you touch it, deal?'_

Ren smiled in satisfaction, and pulled out his bow and arrow. He would totally make sure he wins this.

* * *

**Extra long chapter as an atonement for my procrastination and for my other crappy writing things www**


	10. Chapter 10 - Another step towards love

"This is awesome, Leon!" Ren grinned, hugging Leon's shoulders, maybe a little too friendly for the blonde's taste.

"Ew, don't touch me," Leon made a disgusted face and moved away.

"But we managed to drive the shotacons away. So let me touch your butt!" Ren whined, waggling his fingers in a very suggestive manner.

Yes, they drove the shotacons away, not with force, but it was with Ren...

Well, won't you flee if someone runs after you, trying to touch your butt, drooling? Well, apparently that freaked Miwa and Gaillard out, and they both ran away screaming like high school girls.

"What the fuck, Ren," Leon stepped further away. "I despise perverts like you."

"But I thought you'd let me touch your butt if we manage to win!" Ren protested.

"I didn't think you're a pervert who touches everyone's butt." Leon explained solemnly. There was a strange emotion in Ren's face, which Leon couldn't identify. Was it the expression of when people reflect on their own actions?

But no.

"Does that mean..." Ren's eyes sparkled merrily. "THAT MEANS IF I ONLY TOUCH YOUR BUTT YOU'LL LET ME TOUCH IT AS MUCH AS I WANT...?!"

"Wha-"

"I NEVER KNEW YOU LOVED ME, LEON!" Ren continued, with a wild, excited look in his eyes. "YOU LOVE ME AND YOU WANT ME TO TOUCH YOUR BUTT ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS IF I TOUCH OTHER PEOPLE'S BUTT RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT?!"

"Stop assuming things!" Leon raised his voice. "I don't have crushes on perverts like you. The person I love is Aichi."

"Me too! I love Aichi too!" Ren declared with an edge of disappointment in his voice. "But then again, he already loves someone else..."

"Ah." Leon nodded sadly. "Yes, Kai Toshiki, isn't it?"

"Yeah...there's no doubt at their gay romance..." Ren scratched his head awkwardly. "Well...you know what? Let's just give up on Aichi."

"No way," Leon furrowed his eyebrows, his violet eyes blazing in fury. "Aichi will be _mine_."

"Yeah, I get it." Ren raised both of his hands up, backing away. An angered Leon would be much scarier if he's not so short. "But what are the odds, really? Better let go of him and hand him over to Kai than be sad and heartbroken later."

Leon stared at Ren with his cold violet eyes. Ren gulped. He took his words back. Even though Leon is short, he _could_ be skin-crawlingly scary.

"You're...right." A look of sudden realization crossed Leon's face. "I just.."

Ren smiled at Leon, clasping the blonde's hands tightly. "Well, at least he have each other..."

"Hell no, not this again!" Leon yelled, but he did not pull his hand away from Ren's grasp.

Ren grinned at Leon's no attempt to pull away. "Your butt looks great in that magical girl skirt of yours."

"S-Shut up!" Leon continued to yell, blushing slightly. "It's not even like I like you or anything!"

Ren knows that the blonde has a small crush on him, which is totally not assumption on his part. Of course, Leon loves him. Didn't he just admit it in a tsundere way just now? Ren is self-conscious of his dumbness, but he watched enough anime to know about tsunderes.

"You know, Leon..." Ren leaned closer to the blonde and whispered seductively in his ear, "How about we find a quiet place...just the two of us?"

* * *

"Aichi, are you okay?" Kai's deep, worried voice made Aichi shiver. He sure sounds so manly... They were back in the Sendou house, in Aichi's room. Both of them were sitting next to each other on the bed, just for the gay fanservice.

"I-I'm fine..." Aichi choked out, panting. The shotacons almost got him again...He should've known better than to just run out like that. What was he thinking...and how about Naoki? Did something happen to him?

"I see..." Kai mumbled, his fingers brushing Aichi's lips gently. Aichi bristled slightly. When did they get all casual? It's not like he hated Kai or anything but...

Why is his heart beating so fast?

When Kai noticed Aichi's telltale blush on his cheeks, the brunette pulled his hand away, embarrassed. Both of them stared at the floor for a while, not wanting to make eye contact. Aichi gulped. He can't stand the suspense of these kinds of moments!

"I-I'll go get you some water -" Kai made the excuse to walk out of the room, but then Aichi's hand shot out to grab on Kai's shirt.

"D-Don't just leave me like this..." Aichi whispered, his voice slightly trembling. "T-This is all your fault...t-take some responsibility..."

"I know that it's my fault that I can't protect you-" Kai started, but got cut off by the shota.

"No!" Aichi burst out. "I never blamed Kai-kun for that, not even a bit. It's just...you...when I'm around you, I can't help but feel shuddery and strange!"

Kai's heart skipped a beat. "Aichi..."

"I can't help it but to feel this way, Kai-kun..." Aichi confessed. His words flowed out like water, and Aichi himself was even surprised of what he's saying. "I can't stop it...This strange feeling...It's like my heart would explode any moment from now! You're just so cool...and you'I've been always...protecting me...even at the smallest things..."

Kai reached out and rested his hands on Aichi's cheeks. The shota's cheek was so warm and so soft...and Kai had to stop himself from squishing them, or he'll ruin the moment.

"Aichi..." Kai took a deep breath, before speaking. "It's not just you. It's me...too...

"H-huh?!" Aichi jerked his head up , staring into Kai's eyes with surprise.

"You're the cutest darn thing ever, so...why not?" Kai mumbled. "Every time I look at you, I can't help it but...admire you. It's just that you're so cute and you're just so...nice. Sometimes I wonder if I deserve to see your kindness. I've always be an asshole to you, but yet you still...you're still nice to me..."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi breathed his name slowly. "I..."

I know you all want a gay, romantic kissing scene, but sadly, the moment was interrupted by the rude presence of Leon and Ren.

"HELLO!" Ren swung the door open and barged into the room with Leon just behind him.

"Uh, ah, Hello there!" Aichi mustered a smile. He was so close to confessing. The shota then noticed that Ren had a bright red handprint on his cheek, and Leon was glaring at the redhead, blushing. Well, Aichi assumed he could guess what happened.

"Aichiiii~" Ren purred merrily. "Isn't it cool? Leon and I defeated them! You're alright, right?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm perfectly fine!" Aichi reassured, eyeing Kai.

The brunette just stood up, and grumbled, "I'm going to the bathroom."

As Kai left the room, Aichi couldn't help but be worried. Was Kai...angry?

"Aichi, I have news for you!" Ren grinned, interrupting Aichi's thoughts. "I'M GONNA MARRY LEON!"

"HECK NO, I NEVER AGREED!" Leon yelled, his face turning into a deep shade of crimson.

"You slapped me. That's not the way to treat your loved one." Ren faked to wipe away his nonexistent tears.

"S-S-SHUT UPPPP!" Leon wailed, hitting Ren with his skinny hands, while Ren laughed his head off.

Aichi also smiled dryly at the two magical girls, but he still could not stop thinking about a certain brunette.

* * *

Kai stared into the mirror above the bathroom sink, pressing his hands onto the smooth, cool panel of the reflective glass. He stared at his reflection, and for a while, crimson marks appeared briefly on his cheeks, and then vanished. Kai jolted back from the mirror, his finger tracing where the marks of Reverse had been.

"I'm sorry, Aichi..."

* * *

**I'm backkkkkk**


	11. Chapter 11 - Obsession

Naoki sighed, as he walked into his room. Today's encounter with Aichi's friends creeped him out. To think someone like Aichi has friends like that...And to think he let a guy grope his butt...

"Goddammit!" he yelled to no one in particular, stomping his feet and punching the wall in frustration. This is just so stupid. Pretending to not _see_ is.

He just wished he could unsee things.

He was so stupid, letting a stupid guy slobber all over his best friend. Emitting gay sparkles _in front of him_. Naoki gritted his teeth at the thought of Kai. That asshole's just trying to take Aichi away from him. He can't really allow that, can he?

Even though he hated the thought of being gay, he never could keep Aichi out of his mind. He knew that he can't deny his feelings for the shota. Aichi...is his best friend. He should be the one closest to him, and Aichi shouldn't be snuggled up with some other guy on his watch.

Naoki had seen Kai a couple of times before he met the brunette at Aichi's house. Kai waited for Aichi at the school entrance every day after school, and just whisked the boy away. What has he anyway, to take away his best friend? Naoki didn't spend as much time with Aichi nowadays, compared to when Aichi never met Kai - they were always together - but now, it's like Aichi just left him behind.

Aichi even stopped calling and texting him. Naoki sent him a billion messages over the past week, but Aichi seemed to ignore them. And the next day at school, Aichi acted as if everything was normal. Why did he have to do this to him? Doesn't Aichi know how much he loves him?

Aichi fawned over Kai and snuggled up with him, right in front of him, and didn't even bat an eye at him. Is he really _that _unimportant? Why can't he be the one Aichi cuddled with? Why did it have to be Kai?

Why can't Aichi feel how much he loves him?

Naoki clenched his fists. Aichi is his. There is absolutely no way he will lose his precious Aichi...His precious _friend_...

"Aichi..." he whispered lustfully, an insane smile plastered in his face, as he pressed his cheek on the smooth, glossy surface of the photos...

...The photos of Aichi that were covering his entire wall...

* * *

"Kai-kun..." Aichi mumbled in his sleep, as Kai stared at the boy's cute sleeping face. But that doesn't matter. Why did he agree to sleep with _(*coughs* as in on the same bed)_ Aichi anyway?

Aichi begged and pleaded for him to stay, for a reason that was nonexistent. Kai stayed anyway, because who could say no with a teary-eyed Aichi?

The bluenette was curled up in his arms, sleeping. Kai felt guilt bubbling in his chest. How can Aichi sleep so peacefully in the arms of someone like him?

"Aichi..." Kai pressed his lips against the boy's forehead, ever so lightly, so he won't wake up. Why did Aichi have to do this to him? The more he loved Aichi, the worst things will get...

"I'm so sorry...I never meant to do this to you..." Kai whispered. This was all his fault, and if Aichi knows...

...If Aichi knows, he would sure hate him forever. Kai didn't mean to do it. He never wanted to hurt Aichi...He can't just simply stop it. It was too late to stop what he had already done.

It was his entire fault, and Kai knew he had to pay for his crimes.

* * *

"Leon," Ren ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. "You okay?"

They were both sitting side by side on the roof of the Sendou residence, still in their magical girl outfits.

"It's Kai," Leon muttered, jerking away from Ren's touch. "His wind...it's the wind of guilt. There's also something...something strange about him. I just don't know what it is."

"Huh," Ren stared at the short blonde, blank-faced. Kai, feeling guilty? That sounds like a joke. "What do you mean?"

"Whatever..." Leon turned away from the redhead. Ren pouted.

"Don't just do that! That's sooo mean!" he wailed, but Leon ignored the idiot.

"Sendou..." Leon mumbled, staring into the bright starry sky above. "I sense a strong gust of wind... a terrible storm...coming for you...you better be careful..."

* * *

"Aichi...Aichi..." Naoki laughed, an insane, high-pitched laugh, as he stumbled out of his house. He can't just hole up in his room, thinking what that damn brunette and Aichi were probably doing _now. _He had to do something...something...

Something that would make Aichi _his_.

In one hand, he held a knife. Its silver blade gleamed cruelly, as if it was vying to be stained with blood.

"I'm coming for you...my darling Aichi..."

...

In a split second, something - no, someone hurtled towards him, knocking him down. Naoki's grip on the knife hadn't loosened. He slowly dragged himself up, snarled at the person who is standing in front of him, holding out his knife like a threat.

"Who the fuck are you? Don't get in my way..." he threatened, a twisted smile on his face. "Those who get in my way...I can't let them live..."

"Don't worry," The blonde chuckled softly, raising both of his hands up as if saying he came in peace. "I'm not gonna get in your way, Ishida Naoki-kun."

That took Naoki by surprise. He recovered himself quickly and hissed, "What do you want? Why do you know my name?"

The stranger smiled. "We both seem to have...common goals, don't we?"

"What...?" Naoki raised an eyebrow. He is wasting time here. He tried to walk away, but the blonde blocked his path. "Get outta my way!"

"I believe we can't do that just yet," a bluenette appeared out of nowhere, plucking the knife out of Naoki's hand. "We can't let you hurt Aichi...if that's what you're intending to do."

Naoki felt insecure, after his only weapon was taken away. "W-What do you guys want anyway?"

Gaillard and Miwa just smiled at him as sweetly as ever.

* * *

**Yandere Naokiiiiiiiiiiii ajkgfafjsldhasudjssakf I'm sorry I haven't been updating. **

** Still can't end 'Mysterious Delivery' so that update has to wait for a while. **

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short www**


	12. Chapter 12 - The kidnapping

"Naoki-kun?" Aichi smiled, as his best friend walked into the classroom. "Good morning!"

Naoki grinned his usual, cheerful grin. "Yo, Aichi! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Aichi smiled, as Naoki sat down at the desk beside him, grinning.

"Hey, Aichi, this evening, could you come over at my house?" Naoki asked. To Aichi - it almost sounded like a plea.

"E-Eh...? What's this out of a sudden?" Aichi tilted his head to one side innocently. Naoki's just like the usual Naoki, but something's a bit off...

...Probably just his imagination.

"I don't get to spend as much time with you, Aichi," Naoki pouted, and slumped on the desk. "I just wanna hang out, y'know."

"U-Uwah...I'm sorry, Naoki-kun!" Aichi clasped his hands around Naoki's. "I'm really sorry for not hanging out with you...you know. I guess today...today...I'll go over at your place...as an apology...?"

Naoki grinned widely upon hearing that. "Then it's agreed! I bought a new video game yesterday, and I'll let you be the first one to try it out!"

Aichi smiled. Things seemed to be getting back to normal.

...or not.

* * *

"Ren, for the millionth time, I am _not _going to let you kiss me." Leon threw his controller to the floor and crossed his arms sternly, a glare on his face. "If you try to kiss me again, I will kill you. I swear it on the wind, I'll kill you."

Ren squinted at the blonde, a pout on his face, as he put down his controller. Ren had invited (actually, dragged) Leon at the crack of dawn, to his apartment, insisting the blonde to play video games with him. Leon beat him every single round, despite the fact that Ren was trying to kiss him 24/7. "But you're cute, Leon-kunn!"

Leon blushed slightly. "Shut up! I am a man, and I am not cute..."

"Hell yeah you are," Ren shrugged, smiling as slyly as usual. "I just can't resist you..."

"I'm leaving!" Leon stood up adruptly, and strode towards the door. Why is heartbeat beating so crazily? For some idiot like him...

Ren, seeing that his new 'toy' was getting away, quickly blocked his path. "Nee, Leon-kun, I'm not finished with playing with you yet!"

Leon took an unsure step backward. "I am not your toy."

"Of course you are!" Ren whined, grabbing hold of both of Leon's wrists, a sudden serious look on his face. "Leon-kun...I thought Aichi was once my toy too, you know? I thought he would always be my favorite toy...I...I thought Aichi is really the one for me...But when I met you..."

Leon felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Leon-kun, you're always going to be my favorite toy! I'm sure..." Ren grinned. "I'm sure that I really had fallen in love with you, Leon-kun!"

"..." Leon turned away, his eyes lowered to the floor. "...Don't say such things so carelessly..."

"Leon-kun, don't be shy..." Ren whined, embracing the blonde from behind, wrapping his arms around Leon's waist. "It's just me, Leon-kun..." Leon did not struggle, which was like an invitation to Ren.

Leon, his face bright red, mumbled, "I barely know you, Ren. We just met a few days ago...I can't..."

Ren nuzzled his face in the crook of Leon's neck. Leon trembled slightly, as Ren's warm breath tickled his skin.

"Then let's get friendlier, shall we?"

* * *

"Sorry for the intrusion..." Aichi mumbled, as he stepped into Naoki's house. Everything was the same since he last came here...before Kai showed up and everything...Today, after school was over, Kai wasn't waiting for him at the school gates. Strange...

"Make yourself comfortable!" Naoki grinned, ushering Aichi into his living room. I'll get you a drink. What do you want? Orange juice maybe?"

"T-That's great, thank you!" Aichi beamed, as he lowered himself onto the sofa. "A-Also, Naoki-kun?"

"Yeah?" Naoki stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry...you know, for leaving you..." Aichi lowered his eyes, guiltiness bubbling in his chest.

"Oh, it's nothing," Naoki waved it away casually. "Friends forgive each other...right?"

"Yeah..." Aichi smiled slightly. "Ah, also, I need to use the bathroom! I'll be right back..."

"The toilet at the first floor isn't working. Go use the one on the second floor," The auburn-haired teen flashed him a grin, and Naoki headed towards the kitchen, but before he could leave the room, Naoki said in a cold, menacing tone, "Also...please don't go into my room...Aichi-kyun..."

That took Aichi by surprise. 'Aichi-kyun'?! Naoki never called him that. This is getting strange...

"Okay, Naoki-kun..." Aichi replied, as he went towards the stairs.

...

When Aichi finished his business in the bathroom, he couldn't help but to feel suspicious as he passed Naoki's room on the way down. Aichi looked left and right, to make sure no one was watching. It won't really hurt to take a little peek, right? The curiosity is killing him. Just a little bit...it would probably be okay...

Aichi slowly reached for the knob, and twisted it open silently. He pushed the door open, only a tiny bit so he could peek at what was inside.

One glance, and Aichi's eyes widened. He pushed the door open wider, and walked into the room. No...This isn't...

Even in the dim light, Aichi could see why Naoki didn't want him to come in.

What is going on? Why is Naoki doing this?

Why...

The walls of Naoki's bedroom...it was covered in photos...the photos of _him_. Aichi gulped, and walked closer to one of the photos. There were photos...photos that shouldn't exist. Photos of Aichi eating breakfast back at his house, taken from the kitchen window. Photos of him in the shower, even...

There was even a photo of him when he was asleep, a photo that couldn't possibly be taken from a window. Naoki must've been in the room at that time...but that's not what's creepy about it.

His face was circled in red - when he looked closer, it was drawn in blood...and there was one word written underneath:

_'MINE'_

"A-Ah..." Aichi covered his mouth with one of his hands, tears threatening to spill out in fear. Naoki...The cheerful, reckless Naoki...

That was when strong arms wrapped around the bluenette's waist from behind.

Aichi froze. He knew who it was without turning around.

"I thought I told you to stay away...Aichi..." Naoki whispered sadly into his ear. "Why didn't you stay away?"

"I..." Aichi started to say something, but then he was shut up when Naoki jammed his fingers into the boy's mouth.

"...Such a bad boy..." Naoki whispered again, his other hand starting to snake under the shota's school uniform. Aichi could feel him smirking against his skin. "You were once such a good boy, Aichi...such a good child back then...It's because of _him_ that made you turn into a bad child, isn't that right?"

Aichi trembled, as tears started to roll down his cheeks. Naoki-kun...This isn't Naoki-kun...

_Please give me back my Naoki-kun..._

"I never thought a good child like you would disobey me," Naoki laughed mirthlessly, as he leaned down to kiss Aichi's temple. "I love you, Aichi...but I have no choice but to punish you...After all, bad children should be punished, right?"

That was the last thing Aichi heard, before everything went black.

* * *

**nAOKI WHY MUST YOU HURT AI-CHAN IN THIS WAY**

**I added a Ren/Leon moment and I'm not even sorry I SHIP THEM **


	13. Chapter 13 - Betrayal

"Sendou," Leon suddenly blurted out, his eyes widening. He shook the redhead who was snuggled up beside him. "Ren. Wake up. Sendou is in trouble. I can feel it."

"Huh..." Ren shifted slightly, as he opened his eyes a tiny bit and squinted at him. "He's with Kai. Kai won't really -"

"It doesn't matter," Leon snapped, prying himself out from Ren's arms. "He's in trouble, and if you're not going, I will go myself -"

As soon as the blonde's feet touched the floor, he collapsed, shuddering all over. Ren quickly sat up to see if he was alright.

"...Leon-kyun...?" Ren looked at the blonde worriedly, getting off the bed and crouching beside him. "Leon-kyun, are you okay?"

"...I...I told you to not..." Leon panted, his legs shaking. "...Y-You went too hard on me..."** (A/N: Yes, they did the do)**

To be truthful, Leon did not even understand WHY he was the uke. He never wanted to be anyone's uke, let along REN'S uke.

"Sorry," Ren apologized, planting a quick kiss on Leon's forehead. "Do you think you could get up?"

"...I'll be fine. I don't need your help," Leon gritted his teeth, trying to stand up, but his legs couldn't bear his body weight. He collapsed on the floor once more, panting.

"Leon-kyun," Ren scooped him up easily, and placed him on the bed. "Don't try to stand, you'll hurt yourself."

"Goddamn it, Ren," Leon rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You can't even stand up straight." Ren pointed out, as he went to collect their scattered clothes that was littering over the floor. "I won't allow you to go anywhere in that state."

"WHAT?" Leon was practically yelling now, struggling to sit up. "Sendou is in danger. I must save him - "

"Oh no, you DON'T", Ren pushed him back down to the bed. "You can't go save him in this state. I'll go."

"No! You suck, and most likely...you...you'll get caught..." Leon reached out both of his hands to cup Ren's face, his eyes filled with fear. "I couldn't possibly let you go alone. You'll...you'll _die_. I...I'm scared. I don't want you to go! Don't go there alone, please!"

That took Ren by surprise. He never had seen Leon show this much emotion to him before. Leon-kyun is worried about his safety, and it made Ren feel warm all over. "Then...what do we do?"

"I can like, FLY there, you know," Leon rolled his eyes again. "We're magical girls, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ren blinked. "I forgot."

"You're hopeless," Leon mumbled, as Ren got dressed. "I'll lead the way to where Sendou is."

"How do YOU know anyway, where he is?" Ren raised an eyebrow, as he gave Leon his clothes. "Here, get dressed."

"The wind never lies," Leon whispered, and got dressed.

Please be safe...Sendou...

* * *

When Aichi opened his eyes again, he was lying in a bed in what looks like a normal room.

What the hell happened? Aichi's head felt heavy. Right, it was Naoki...

But where was he now? He looked around. It was just like a normal bedroom...with a door...

_Hey, maybe the door wasn't locked and he might be able to escape!_ Aichi thought, though he had the feeling the door was locked anyway. Well, it's better than lying down on this bed, doing nothing.

Aichi tried to sit up on the bed and tried to move his legs. He gulped at the sound of clinking metal.

Yes, he couldn't move his legs...and that sound...

Slowly, he looked down at his legs. They were shackled to to the bed.

_This can't be happening._ Aichi inhaled sharply. Now, how would he escape? Aichi tried pushing himself up with his arms. But it was no use, his hands were handcuffed to the bedpost. Was it Naoki...?

"AICHI-KYUN!" Miwa burst into the room, followed closely by Gaillard.

Okay, so he was really kidnapped, and Naoki probably was working with the shotacons? At least his butt isn't hurting or anything, so his virginity is still probably intact, thank god.

"You're safe with us now!" Miwa grinned happily, leaning in to peck his cheek.

"Now we can play together every day!" Gaillard smiled, a gentle smile, and not at all awkward.

"N-Ne...is Naoki-kun all right?!" Aichi asked for his friend. Even though Naoki was probably the reason why he's here right now, Naoki is still his friend.

"We altered his memories and sent him home. He doesn't remember delivering you to us," Gaillard replied, stroking Aichi's hair lightly.

After a moment of awkwardness, Aichi spoke up.

"Um, Can you two take these metal thingies away?" Aichi asked, nicely, gesturing to his shackles and handcuffs. He actually wanted to yell, but he was too tired for that. "Please?"

"That's a no-no," Miwa shook his head, pouting. "If we take them off, you'll run from us again!"

"I won't, I promise," Aichi's faked a smile, and lied through his teeth. "Miwa-kun and Gaillard-kun is so cool! I'll never leave you two..."

"R-Really?!" Miwa's eyes lightened up. "Aichiii-!"

"Of course!" Aichi's fake smile grew wider, the bluenette hoping that both of them would be dumb enough to fall for it.

"Miwa. Gaillard. Don't take them off." a deep voice boomed into the room, making the two shotacons tense up.

_Someone _walked into the room, and smiled, rather sadly, at the shota.

"Hello there, Aichi."

As his eyes set on that person, Aichi felt his eyes water. This isn't possible. This is a lie. There is no way that this is happening. Surely, this is just a dream...he needed to wake up from this nightmare. And when he wakes up, he knows that he would be comforted by a certain brunette's embrace.

But this is reality. Getting molested by Naoki was real. The cold metal pressing against his ankles and his wrists are real. The shotacons exiting the room at the person's command - leaving Aichi and the person alone together - was real.

The person standing in front of him...was real too...But why? Why is he doing this?

All those vows to protect him...were they just lies?

No, the person standing in front of him was not the person he knew. The red streaks on its cheeks , that insane smirk on his face...those eyes, glazed with craziness...

This was not his beloved one. It was a monster, in the body of who he cherished so much...

His treasured friend was gone.

Aichi managed to choke out the name of the monster whom he loved so dearly, burning tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kai-kun..."

* * *

**Yeah there was early hinting that Kai was the responsible one.**

**idek people just keep asking for me to write R-Kai so here ya go.**

**At first it was supposed to be Leon, y'know, but I suddenly boarded the Leon/Ren ship accidentally and now I can't leave.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Betrayal II

"…Aichi," Kai's deep voice was so familiar to the bluenette. Kai's fingers reached out to wipe away the tears from Aichi's cheeks. "Don't cry, Aichi."

"Why…?" Aichi choked out. He stared at Kai sharply. "Why did you betray me? I thought…I thought you…" With that, his broke into a sob. "I really thought Kai-kun is…"

"I…I didn't KNOW…" Kai stared down at his hands guiltily. "I really thought I was protecting you…" Kai clenched his hands into fists. "But then…I suddenly became conscious of my other side…I didn't know that I was leading this whole stupid thing…"

Aichi wanted to believe Kai. Kai looked so forlorn that…that it made Aichi feel pained. Maybe…maybe, this is the real Kai…

"I…When I knew, I almost decided to kill myself…" Kai touched Aichi's cheeks lightly.

"Kai-kun…" Aichi's tears were still not stopping. So maybe he's not a monster after all…

"…But I can't afford to loose you, Aichi…" Kai's gentle expression suddenly turned into a crazed smile. "The reason why I became conscious of my other side…is because I realized my feelings for you, Sendou Aichi…"

"T-That doesn't mean you have to be a shotacon…" Aichi protested. So Kai-kun knew what he was doing when he kidnapped him…

"You're a shota. I like you, That means I'm a shotacon," Kai mumbled smiling sadly. "This is what I have become, and I have no intention to go back to what I was."

"But why?" Aichi swallowed, his eyes widening in fear. "You could let me go, and be the same Kai-kun-"

"NO!" Kai yelled, slamming his hands on the bed. Aichi let out a muffled shriek.

"I-I'll forgive you, Kai-kun, so please…You're my friend, my mate...There's no way that I would -"

Kai just laughed at him. A mad, high-pitched laugh that made Aichi tremble in fear. The monster leaned closer to the shota, their faces only inches apart. Then, he whispered,

"There's no way I would back out…Because now, I have you all to myself, Sendou Aichi…"

* * *

"Rennnn!" Leon yelled. "I said I could fly there on my own! So let me go, let me go, you goddamn bastard!"

Ren waggled his eyebrows, leaping from a building to another. Leon was being carried by Ren, bridal style, of course. "Don't worry, I know where I'm going."

"I shouldn't have told you where Aichi is," Leon groaned, covering his face with his hands. "You're lame, Ren. VERY LAME."

"Well, you already did, so there's really nothing you could do about it~" Ren hummed, tightening his embrace on the blonde. "Think of it as an apology for making your butt hurt."

"Oh my god, Ren, I really hate you." Leon squirmed in Ren's grasp. He kicked his legs madly for a while, but it made the butt pain increase, so he had the sense to stop resisting.

"Now…which way again…" Ren mumbled, turning his head left and right. "Ahh right, that tall building, right?"

"…Yeah," Leon nodded wryly. His butt is throbbing. He should've pushed Ren away in the first place.

Suddenly, Leon realized that a) He was wearing a skirt, b) Ren was carrying him and leaping across houses at the same time, and c) it's windy and his skirt is fluttering up.

Leon quickly transformed himself back to his normal non-magical girl self. Like hell he'll flash his panties (yes, GIRL panties) to people who might look up at the right time.

He knows that Ren glamoured them invisible, but Leon just felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Why did you change back? That skirt makes your butt look good," Ren tutted, taking avantage and reaching out to grope Leon's butt.

Leon let out a girlish shriek, and his arm shot out automatically, punching Ren in the face. Hard.

Ren didn't even let out a sound - his eyes rolled back into his head - Leon knocked him out. And before Leon knew it, they both were plummeting down to the ground, with Ren unconscious and him unable to use magic in his non-magical girl form. Before they reached the ground, Leon shrieked,

"SCREW YOU, REN!"

* * *

"Kai-kun..." Aichi inhaled sharply. "You...don't have to do this..."

"I have to," Kai retorted instantly, staring down at the boy with his menacing, green eyes. "In order for you to be mine..."

"I...I really...l-like Kai-kun..." Aichi looked away from Kai, trying to avoid his gaze. The person there...it was not Kai-kun...

"..." Kai did not say anything in reply.

"F-From the start..." Aichi continued, his voice starting to strain. "W-When Kai-kun protected me, I could feel my heart flutter...it's just...I...I fell for you...I've fallen for you since the first time we've met...You, saving me from the smallest things..." Aichi could feel his eyes water again. "Kai-kun...is kind. I believe...I believe that Kai-kun understands...how much I love Kai-kun..." Aichi stared sobbing at this point. "I...I just...love Kai-kun so much...because you protected me... but now..."

Kai reached out to touch Aichi's lips...

These lips...Kai wanted to seal it with his so much...for such a long time that he held himself back...

But when Kai's fingers came in contact with Aichi, the boy bit the brunette's finger in defiance. Kai let out a yelp and pulled his hand back, his emerald eyes narrowing in anger. He then clasped his hands tightly around the boy's neck.

"Don't you love me, Aichi?" Kai asked coldly, as he tightened his grip. Aichi let out a gasp, as he struggled to make Kai let him go. But with his wrists and ankles chained, his effort was pointless.

"K...ai...kun..." he gasped out again. Aichi could see Kai smirking at him.

..So Kai-kun...really wanted to hurt him after all...

The boy's fragile body spasmed violently, and Kai sneered, "Well? Don't you love me? Don't you want to stay by my side, forever and ever? Isn't that what you said? You can have your Kai-kun now..."

Aichi's visions stared to blur, and he gathered every ounce of energy he had to spit out,

"...Y-You...are _not_...my Kai-kun..."

Aichi could see Kai's green eyes widen in shock and anger, as the bluenette let out a small smile in satisfaction.

He's really...going to die, isn't he?

He's really going to die...by the hands of the person who vowed to protect him...the person who he loved and trusted so dearly...

Aichi closed his eyes, his mind going blank. _Just kill me, Kai-kun._

That's right...

...He'd rather die...than to be with this monster...

.

.

.

"That's enough...Kai..." a voice rang throughout the room, and Aichi could feel Kai releasing his grip immediately. The boy slowly opened his eyes, and found himself looking at a cute-faced sliver-haired boy.

"I believe...that's it's my turn to play with Sendou Aichi now..."

Kai gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing in anger.

"Takuto..."

* * *

**What if I make Aichi die :^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMF G I REGRET NO N O NO N O NO DON'T KILL THE BABY N OOOO Oooo o AICHAN DON'T DIE NOOOOOOO**

**Sorry if it's a bit short (u v u)**

**Will the dumb gays even manage to save Aichi I don't even know**

**and why is Takuto here I have no idea **


	15. Chapter 15 - Regret

Leon groaned, as he picked himself up from Ren. They landed in an alley, which is good, since people wouldn't see them.

And luckily, he had landed on top of Ren, who acted as a cushion for him, but the redhead...

"Ren? Are you okay?" Leon shook the unconscious Ren worriedly. Ren did not respond.

"H...Hey...this isn't funny..." Leon shook him harder, tears staring to form in his eyes and his voice starting to strain. "Ren! Wake up!"

Ren rolled over to the side, but his eyelids remained shut. That was when Leon noticed the pool of blood Ren was lying on...

"R...Ren..." Leon bit on his bottom lip, trembling, trying to stop the tears that were starting to spill. "Ren...No...Y-You're joking, right? This...is a lie, isn't it? Answer me! Ren! REN!"

Once again, Ren did not respond. Leon cursed under this breath. When he tried to find a pulse, it was so faint that he almost didn't notice.

"REN!" Leon wailed, wiping his tears. "DON'T DIE ON ME!"

But his voice did not reach Ren. Leon slumped down, embracing the redhead.

"I'm sorry...it's all my fault...I'm sorry..." Leon sobbed, something he would never do in front of Ren. "I love you...I'm sorry...I love you, so please..."

"...Souryuu Leon..." a voice rang from behind. Leon turned around, poised to attack whoever it was. "So we meet..."

"Who...are you?!" Leon stared at the person in front of him, bewildered. "What are you...doing here?"

The silver-haired guy didn't answer. He just strode past Leon, to where Ren was lying, unconscious.

"H-Hey!" Leon quickly pushed him away from Ren. "Don't you _dare _touch him!"

Leon didn't trust this guy. He needed to protect Ren. A strong gust of wind blew into the alley, as Leon curled up his hands into fists, ready to transform into his magical girl gear and beat up the guy senseless. He was fueled by pure rage, and he'd kill anyone right now...

He'd kill anyone...for Aichi...

...For Ren...

* * *

"Takuto...we had an agreement." Kai snarled, blocking the silver-haired boy's way. "I thought you said that you'll let me have Aichi all to myself if I helped you kidnap other shotas!"

"I'll give Aichi all to yourself," Takuto smirked calmly. "_After _I finish playing with him."

"There's no way in hell I'd let you!" Kai snapped. Aichi could see that he's really angry. "Just letting Miwa and the others slobber over him is enough! I won't let you have him!"

"I don't think so," Takuto's eyes shone, and Aichi had an ominous feeling about this...

What is this all about? Why does this shota want to rape him? Though he's a shota himself?

Aichi glanced at Kai, whose expression turned grave.

Aichi curled up his hands, a trace of a smile on his face. Even though Kai betrayed him, and tried to kill him, Aichi was sure that the Kai he knew was still in there.

Because...Kai-kun...is still protecting him...

* * *

"I'm not here to fight," the silver haired guy said, but Leon didn't let his guard down.

"Then why are you here? What do you want?!" Leon cried out, anguished.

"My name is Kouji Ibuki," he raised an eyebrow. "That probably rings some bells for you, huh?"

"Kouji...Ibuki..." Leon stared at him, shocked. "The magical girl that...aces in healing?"

"Yes, that is me," Ibuki stared down at him coldly. "Now, move."

Leon recoiled to the side as Ibuki approached Ren, touching the redhead's face lightly.

"Why...Why is someone like you..." Leon's tears were still overflowing. He did not want to cry in front of Ibuki, so he tried to dry them off. But it was useless.

"Don't cry, he'll live," Ibuki reassured him, his tone harsh. He reached out one of his hands to pat Leon's head. "Don't cry."

"...Ren..." Leon wiped his eyes once again. He sniffled a bit, before asking, "Why are you helping him? You don't even know him..."

"I'm Kai's childhood friend," Ibuki explained, as he continued to heal Ren. "...and also...someone who formerly has a crush on Aichi..."

"That's..."

"Kai loves Aichi, Leon. He did a big mistake. And I want to save Aichi from Kai, and save Kai from himself. That's why I have to help you two. I can't fight, you know it - I can only heal. Aichi's only hope is you two, so I need to help as much as possible." Ibuki let out a sigh, the healing sparkles from his hand intensifying. He glanced at the blonde briefly. "You had a crush on Aichi before?"

"Yes...I...used to like Aichi, too. A-And Ren also..."

"That girl-boy...he's really creating a harem...jeez..." Ibuki rolled his eyes. Then, his red eyes softened. "Leon...you really like Ren, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Leon blushed. "W-Why?"

"You should cherish him," Ibuki said, as the sparkles he emitted disappeared. He stood up. "Ren...he's a good person at heart."

"Ibuki..." Leon bit down onto his lower lip, because he felt like crying again. As the silver-haired magical girl started to walk away, Leon let his tears fall.

"T-Thank you...for helping Ren...Thank you..."

Ibuki turned back to him, and before Leon knew it, he was in Ibuki's embrace. It was warm, unlike his cold demeanor...Leon closed his eyes, and felt himself relax

"Take care," he whispered, before he shimmered and disappeared, like mist.

Leon looked down at the floor, wiping his tears. Today is such a strange day...his tears...he hardly ever cried, and yet...

He was going to turn to see how Ren is doing, when he found himself in another warm embrace. At first, he thought it was Ibuki, but he saw a glimpse of strands of red hair...

Leon could feel his chest tighten. He could feel that heartbeat, beating so strongly and madly again, against his hands.

"A-Ah..." Leon's tears dripped down his face again. This time, it was the tears of happiness. His heartbeat was beating faster, too.

...He recognized the soothing voice whispering in his ear...

"Don't cry, Leon-kun."

* * *

"Aren't you a shotacon, Kai?" Takuto smirked. "You are one, so you must follow my command."

"No," Kai retorted automatically. "That doesn't even make sense. If I'm a shotacon, it doesn't mean that I need to do what you say."

"Come on, Kai," Takuto clicked his tongue. "Don't be like this. You know that Sendou Aichi is precious to me."

"I will NOT let you touch him. Aichi is MINE." Kai hissed, blocking the bed Aichi was chained on from Takuto.

"How about a deal?" Takuto's smirk grew wider. "For me to have Sendou Aichi...I'd give up anything."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi squeaked in fear. Kai turned around to glance at him, and Aichi realized - he recognized those eyes.

Those eyes...were the real Kai-kun's eyes, filling with warmth...

"How about I let you have all the other shotas you kidnap? I won't interfere with you and you could play with them however you want. I just need Sendou Aichi."

"I DON'T NEED OTHER SHOTAS!" Kai yelled, and suddenly, his eyes widened, as he realized something. The red marks on his cheeks were fading away. "...That's right..."

"Wait...how are you..." Takuto clenched his fists. "How did you go against it?! Aren't you a shotacon?!"

"Don't you understand, Takuto?" With one swift movement, Kai unchained the bluenette from the bed. "I'm sorry...Aichi...I hope you'll forgive me."

Kai smiled briefly, before turning back to the stunned Takuto.

"HOW?!" Takuto demanded.

"It's true that I am in love with a shota - Aichi..." Kai's expression hardened. "But that does not make me a shotacon."

"What...?" the silver-hair shota gritted his teeth.

"That's right...it's because that the person I love...is Aichi. And I will love him, even if he grows into a prettyboy in the future. I love Aichi - and I love _only _Aichi, not any other shotas. That means...I am not a shotacon!"

"Kai-kun..." Aichi could feel his eyes water. His Kai-kun is back...

"Also..." Kai smirked, his emerald eyes shining. "I am not a shotacon. That is also because..."

A halo of light surrounded Kai, as Aichi's tears really started to roll down his face. Kai-kun...

"...Because...I am a magical girl!"

* * *

**What if I make Ren die (O w O)**

**No nO NO N O NO NO N O NO NO N O DON'T KILL HIM OMFG WHY AM I MAKING THIS SO SAD AND DRAMATIC IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE 100% CRACK WTF **

**/SLAPS MYSELF 5474658 TIMES WHAT AM I DOING**

**Also I kinda ship Ibuki/Leon for some reason idek?**


	16. Chapter 16 - Kai's Resolution

"I'M READY TO ROOOOOOOOOOOOOLL!" Ren screamed, kicking the glass door of the Tatsunagi building. The glass shattered easily, as Ren crawled inside, shrieking, "LEON-KUN DID YOU SEE HOW COOL I WAS?!"

Leon made a you're-retarded-as-frick face, as he simply walked through the automatic doors. "...You could've just _walked_ through the freaking door."

"WAIT IT WAS AN AUTOMATIC DOOR?!" Ren cried out, grabbing on Leon's shoulders. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME FIRST?!"

"I thought you were smart enough to know," Leon muttered, as he walked painfully to the elevator.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?!" Ren demanded. "BECAUSE I AM NOT AN IDIOT."

"Yeah right," Leon spat out sarcastically. "Shut up and let's just get this done."

"Okay~" Ren hummed happily, punching the button beside the elevator.

"I'm surprised of this place's lack of security, y'know..." Leon glanced left and right anxiously. "...maybe it's a trap...or something...or it's...WHA -!"

Leon was caught off guard when the redhead wrapped one of his arms around Leon's waist and leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips. The blonde immediately pushed Ren away, despite yearning to deepen the kiss.

"What are you, crazy?! Sendou is..." Leon hissed, but his voice trailed away when Ren laughed merrily.

"Come on, Leon-kun, we're going to get to fight side-by-side again~" Ren winked at him. "You don't have to be so nervous and anxious, I'm watching your back for you~"

"It still doesn't mean you could kiss me so carelessly in this kind of situation!" Leon snapped, his cheeks starting to turn red.

"Oh, Leon-kun," Ren cooed, "You're blushing! You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike me!"

"SHUT UP!" Leon yelled, smacking Ren's head repeatedly. Ren screamed in pain, trying to stop the blonde. "CAN'T YOU BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE?!"

That was when the elevator doors in front of them opened, and in the elevator...

It was Miwa and Gaillard...

"Hello there," Miwa smiled slyly, opening his arms as if to welcome them. Though he turned and glared at Ren. "...Traitor..."

Ren rolled his eyes. The redhead then grinned at Leon.

"Are you ready?"

Leon nodded, his eyes set on Gaillard. "Yes."

"Let's go, then." A halo of light surrounded both magical girls.

But as they were entering the transforming phase, the halo around Leon disappeared, and were replaced by ominous-looking sparkles.

"Leon-kun, what..." Ren's eyes widened. "What's happening to you?"

"OH FUCK-" Leon shrieked, as he realized what was happening. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME-"

"Leon-kun?!"

"FUCK NO-!"

* * *

Aichi stared up at Kai, who was in his magical girl gear. Before Takuto could say anything, Kai made a protective shield of sparkles to separate Aichi from him and Takuto, though the bluenet could still see what's happening. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the familiar star staff that had hit him in the forehead a few weeks ago...He couldn't help but to smile.

His Kai-kun was back...The Kai-kun he loved...

...Was standing right before his eyes...Protecting him...

"...You little bastard..." Takuto face twisted in anger. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Don't call other people little when you're practically a kid yourself," Kai pointed his super-sparkly star staff at the evil dude, his emerald eyes calm.

"You ruined everything!" Takuto shouted, his brows furrowed. "I _trusted _you -"

"You hurt Aichi - no, you made me hurt Aichi..." Kai glared at him wrathfully, his grip on his super-moe star staff tightening. "And that...is unforgivable!"

With that, he hurtled himself on the evil shota, and hit him with the staff several times - enough to make him bleed - before Takuto pushed the brunet away with his inhumane powers.

"But it was you who decided to hurt Aichi, not me. _You _were the one who decided to kidnap him," Takuto pointed out to Kai, a sneering tone in his voice.

"I know..." Kai let out a sigh of regret, before his face became determined again (please insert manly sparkles for the full ikemen effect). "That is why...I won't forgive myself, either!"

"But Kai-kun..." Aichi spoke up, attracting Kai's attention. That was an opening for Takuto. Evil dark tentacles _(no lewdness intended I swear)_ shot out of the ceiling and grabbed onto Kai's waist, taking him by surprise. Kai let out a yell, as he loosened his grip on his magical staff. It skidded away from him, and towards Aichi. As he attempted to reach it, more tentacles encircled his wrists and arms, making Kai unable to move. The tentacles then lifted Kai up, before slamming him on the floor multiple times.

"KAI-KUN!" Aichi screamed Kai's name in horror, as he realized that Kai could not fight back. What the hell are with these tentacles...

"Ai...chi..." Kai managed to gasp out in pain. He tried to reach for Aichi, but the tentacles were stopping him to do so.

"Now that you betrayed me..." Takuto smirked, walking towards the immobile Kai. "...You shall pay the price..."

"DON'T!" Aichi crawled towards Takuto, pressing his hands against the shield Kai made. "DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE! HURT ME INSTEAD-!"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him," Takuto side-glanced at him, his smile becoming more twisted. "...I'll kill him..."

That sentence made Aichi snap. "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO KAI-KUN -"

"You'll learn to love me after I kill this bastard," Takuto said it as if it was an reassurance. Aichi could feel anger bubbling inside his chest.

"I will never love you!"

Takuto glared at him. "You're being bad child..."

Tentacles then started to attack the shield. Aichi let out a shriek, until he noticed that the tentacles could not penetrate the shield of sparkles. The sparkling was too strong.

He also realized something else...

Kai winced every time a tentacle made contact with the shield. Aichi did not understand at first, but when he saw the sparkles around Kai getting dimmer and dimmer, he understood.

Kai was using all of his magic power to shield him.

"Kai-kun..." Aichi let out a sob. Is Takuto really that strong? That Kai had to waste this much of his power...He could've tried to cast sparkles to attack Takuto, but instead, Kai used it to shield him...

Kai-kun...is going to die...

...because of him...

* * *

"Leon-kun...Your...legs..." Ren gasped out. Both of the shotacons seemed surprised, too.

"Fuck. FUCK!" Leon screamed angrily. Instead of his legs, a sparkly fish tail replaced it. And his badass water guns were also replaced by a giant fan.

"Mermaid..." Ren said in awe, his cheeks turning red. "Oh, Leon-kun, so cute! Leon-kun is a mermaid~!"

"How about you shut your mouth?" Leon yelled at him. "A-AND DON'T CALL ME CUTE!"

"You're cute. And that's that. But how did it happen anyway?" Ren glanced quizzically at the tail, gingerly poking the sparkly scales. Leon glared at him for the cute comment, and smacked the redhead with his tail.

"Sometimes my transformation malfunctions and shit so..." Leon's voice trailed away. "Ren , look out-!"

Ren dodged just as Miwa tried to bludgeon him with a nearby vase.

"Even though I appreciate your warning, but Leon-kun, cursing is not really nice-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

"...I'll play with you later, then, my darling." Takuto winked at him, though Aichi could see that he is enraged.

"No..." Aichi couldn't bear to watch it. He didn't want to see Kai-kun getting hurt...

"It's okay, Aichi..." Kai panted, his face covered in blood. Aichi could see that the shield around him wavering. Kai-kun's magic power...is almost...

"I can defeat Takuto..." Kai continued to reassure him, staring right into Aichi's bright blue orbs. "...with the cost being my own life..."

Aichi's eyes widened, as he recalled what Kai had told him in the past.

...

_\- Flashback -_

_"Nee, Kai-kun," Aichi stared at Kai's super-moe magical staff curiously. "If someone else takes your staff, would they get magical girl powers?"_

_"That's impossible," Kai snatched the staff away from Aichi's reach. "You can only use it if you're a magical girl. Even other magical girls can't use this stupid staff. Because like, it's mine. If other people try to use it, it'll just me a normal staff for them. Nothing special."_

_"Wow..." Aichi's eyes sparkled happily. "That's...so cool!"_

_ "Hmph...it's nothing..." Kai looked away, blushing slightly. _

_"Though...what if you loose your staff?" Aichi asked. "If you loose your staff would you still be able to fight?"_

_"Well..." Kai stared down at the sparkling staff. "I could still cast sparkles and stuff, though I wouldn't be that much powerful...and I also could do that thing..."_

_"What thing?" Aichi prodded him, a hint of excitement in his voice. Kai flicked Aichi's forehead. "Ow! What's that for?!"_

_"That's for being so nosy!" Kai hissed at Aichi. But his heart softened when he saw Aichi's disappointed face. "Okay, Okay, fine. You see, when desperate...like when we run out of magic power, us magical girls could self-explode into sparkles."_

_"Whoa..."_

_"It gets rid of evil in a hundred-mile radius, but it costs our life...so..." Kai looked away from the boy. "...It's only a one-time use..."_

_"It's still so cool!" Aichi exclaimed happily, before his a frown appeared on his face. "Hey...Kai-kun?"_

_"Yeah?" Kai raised an eyebrow._

_"...Promise me something..." Aichi's voice shook. "Don't...Don't use that thing...don't just...die and leave me..."_

_"Don't be silly," Kai rolled his eyes. "I will never leave you."_

_"P-Promise?" Aichi extended his pinky out. _

_Kai's eyes twitched. Aichi gulped, thinking that Kai might scold him as childish..._

_But Kai just entwined his pinky with Aichi's. Kai spoke with a tender, loving smile,  
_

_"I promise."_

_\- End of Flashback-_

_..._

"You're going to do..._that..._?" Aichi gasped out. "Kai-kun, don't! Y...You promised...not to leave me..."

"...I know I promised you...but this is the only way...to ensure your safety..." The brunet gave him a sad smile. "I...love you, Aichi. Just to see you smile...is enough for me..."

"How could I smile when Kai-kun is not by my side?" Aichi let out a sob, tears starting flood his cheeks. "I can't...go on without Kai-kun..."

Before Kai could say anything else, tentacles started to encircle his neck. Kai gave Aichi a smile, a gentle one, as he choked out, "Be happy...for me...Ai...chi..."

"Kai-kun, no!" Aichi screamed, trying to reach Kai, but no avail. The shield around him is keeping him from doing so.

Aichi clenched his fists. He couldn't reach for Kai-kun...couldn't he be any help?

...Would this...be the end for the two of them?

Aichi stared down at the ground, not wanting to see Kai's end...

...when he saw the object lying on the ground...

"That's..." Aichi's eyes widened. Kai's shield of sparkles around him started to fade, as the boy picked the object up uncertainly. There's a high probability that it won't work...but...

...This might be...a way to save both him and Kai-kun...

...

Kai stared at the evil white-haired boy, his vision starting to blur.

His memories with Aichi started to run in his mind. When they first met...when he accidentally smashed his staff on Aichi's forehead...Aichi's smile...That spark Kai felt when their eyes met...when he realized his feelings for the blue-haired boy...

He's going to die...and yet the only thing he's able to think about...is Aichi...

The fact that he got to meet someone like Aichi...the fact that Aichi likes him, despite his coldness...the fact that Aichi would cry for him...

...It just makes him so happy...

Kai's eyelids fluttered shut, the images in his mind starting to become more and more vivid.

Aichi's voice...his laugh, the things he loves, his personality...

Aichi's everything...

Kai could feel tears at the corner of his eyes. Everything about Aichi...is etched so deep in his heart...

...Would he be the one who ends it all? Their bond, and everything else...

Kai didn't want to leave Aichi, but if it's for Aichi's happiness, for him to live on...

...Then his own life...wouldn't matter at all...

"I see you've said goodbye to your 'boyfriend'," Takuto sneered, making air quotation marks. "Now, die."

Before Takuto could do anything, though, a bunch of sparkles sliced through all the tentacles that are holding Kai. Takuto let out a scream of pain, while the sliced tentacles disappeared in thin air.

Kai, finally free, fell into a heap on the floor, choking. What the hell had happened? Did Ren and Leon...

Someone was standing between him and Takuto. Those shoes are magical girl shoes...It must be Ren or Leon...

But when Kai stared up, he was in shock.

No, it was not Ren nor Leon.

His saviour was in a magical girl costume, identical to his. The sparkles around him was strong, like a real magical girl. And in that magical girl's hand...

...was Kai's super-moe star staff...

"How..." Kai's emerald eyes widened in absolute shock. "You're not even a magical girl...No one in your family is a magical girl...so how exactly..."

Takuto seemed equally shocked. He stared at the magical girl who was blocking him from Kai in absolute disbelief.

"...How exactly...did you transform with _my _magical staff?" Kai continued, his voice commanding.

His saviour's grip on the staff tightened, as Kai demanded,

"Answer me, Aichi...!"

* * *

**Extra long chapter as an atonement for no updates recently woohoo**

**So much work these days so I might not update for a while /cries**

**I screwed up today gahh**

**But my cardgays always makes my life happy ;w;**


	17. Chapter 17 - They do things

"How the fuck do I even move?" Leon complained, as he flopped around with his mermaid tail. Ren couldn't help but to crouch down and poke at it again, and ended up getting slapped by the sparkly tail.

"Hey, what's that for?" Ren pouted. Instead of replying, Leon rolled to his side and tripped Gaillard over with his tail before the French man could stab Ren to death.

"GOD DAMN IT REN, DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO FOCUS?" Leon snapped angrily. Ren ignored him and continued to poke the blonde's tail, a blissful expression on his face. "STOP POKING MY TAIL!"

"But Leon-kun, it's so cute!" Ren's eyes sparkled as much as Leon's tail was. He fingered the scales, totally enjoying himself. "It's cute and it suits you sooooo much!"

"Oh my god." Leon face-palmed himself, groaning. "I hate you."

With Ren being so useless and scatterbrained in this situation, Leon knew he wouldn't be able to fend off both of the shotacons with his stupid mermaid tail. He needed to gain advantage of this situation somehow!

The blonde quickly scanned the room for anything he could use. Nothing. Nothing at all...

...Until his eyes set on the large aquarium tank behind Gaillard...

The tank itself was pretty big, covering the area of the entire wall. It was so big that Leon couldn't help but to be surprised. He could even build a house in it...This must be very expensive...

It also contained many exotic fish, including sharks. _Pretty_, Leon thought. A large aquarium like this must really cost an arm and a leg...

If it was to break...

"That'll do..." Leon muttered through gritted teeth. He then mumbled a silent apology to Ren and the poor fish in the tank, before dislodging the redhead from his tail and hurtling the him towards the tank.

"LEON-KUNNNNNNN!" Ren let out a loud shriek as he slammed into the aquarium, successfully breaking the glass like Leon had anticipated.

Water gushed out of the tank, and flooded the place very quickly, much to Leon's delight.

The shotacons then stared to panic.

"OH GOD IT'S FLOODING IT'S FLOODING!" Miwa shrieked, as scrambling onto a table.

"DO HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Gaillard screamed at Leon, his face full of shock. "THAT THING WAS EXPENSIVE AS HELL OH MY GOD WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? THERE ARE SHARKS IN THERE TOO, AND THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

Leon didn't reply, as water filled the room continuously. There must be a draining system somewhere, so he had to act fast.

"Leon-kun, it hurts, you know!" Ren cried out, splashing towards the blonde. "Why did you do that? My bow and arrows got washed away! How could I fight?"

"You don't have to fight, Ren," Leon's violet eyes shimmered, reflecting the flooding water. "This is _my_ fight."

"BUT LEON-KUN -"

The blonde didn't bother to listen to the redhead's sentence. He just dove into the water, disappearing out of Ren's sight. The redhead panicked, completing his sentence.

"...BUT LEON-KUN, I CAN'T SWIM!"

* * *

"Aichi..." Kai coughed out, bewildered. How is it even possible? Aichi shouldn't be able to transform with his staff...

"...I...don't know..." Aichi admitted, his voice filled with surprise. "I don't know...it was...I-I...I just wanted to..."

"...W-What...?" Takuto gritted his teeth in frustration. This can't be true... "How? How could you?!"

"It doesn't matter," Aichi replied coldly. "I won't forgive you...for kidnapping me...for hurting Kai-kun..."

"You can't do this!" Takuto shouted angrily. "You should love me!"

"I don't." The boy pointed the super-moe staff at Takuto, and declared, "My heart belongs to Kai-kun!"

"Ai...chi..." Kai tried to reach for the boy, but all his energy was drained - he can't even lift himself up from the floor. The brunet curled up his fists. "...I'm...counting on you..."

"I see...then you won't submit to me willingly..." Takuto's eyes narrowed. "Very well. Then I'll just make you submit to me by force."

"I won't lose...!" Aichi yelled, holding the star staff over his head, and charging full-force towards the silver-haired shota.

"Oi, that's reckless..." Kai mumbled, but he couldn't help but to smile. It felt wrong to smile in this situation...but somehow, seeing Aichi like this...fighting for him...for his sake...

...It just makes him so happy...

* * *

"Leon-kun!" Ren shrieked out for the millionth time. The redhead flailed his arms and his legs helplessly, trying his best to keep his head over the water. He splashed water in every direction, but it didn't really help to keep him floating. What was Leon-kun thinking? And how much water was in that gigantic-ass tank anyway? What the hell.

"Leon-ku -" Ren yelled out again, but a large wave of water pushed him under the water, resulting in the redhead getting a mouthful of the salty water. His lungs were bursting for air, as Ren struggled to grab his bow and his scattered arrows. Ren tried to pull himself up again, but his the weight oh his clothes are pulling him down.

Ren rolled his eyes. He can't possibly leave his weapons. What should he take of? His skirt? His shirt? He finally decided to pull his sparkling boots off. He was a little sad, since they were very cute (in his eyes), but he'd rather throw away his boots than his life.

Once the boots were off, he attempted to swim up to the surface again, this time, successfully. Ren let out a gasp, trying to take in as much air as possible. His eyesight was blurry, and his arms and legs are tired from all the splashing. From the corner of his eye, he could see the two shotacons trying to stay floating while Leon hit them with the giant fan. Gaillard seemed to be trying to drown the blonde, not realizing that Leon could breathe underwater. Leon then let out a sigh, and ducked under the water, pulling both shotacons down with him.

Ren then got pulled underwater again, letting out a little shriek before he disappeared underwater entirely. Under the water, his eyesight was even more blurry than ever, but he could see his dear Leon bitch-slapping the shotacons with his tail. It was pretty funny, and he would probably laugh if it wasn't for the fact that he's drowning and loosing consciousness.

And the fact that he's probably going to die.

* * *

**I'm lazy orz**

**Next chapter will focus on Magical Girl Aichi-kun okok**


	18. Chapter 18 - They fite and shit

Kai rolled over on his side, trying to get up. He tried using his elbows to support him up, but it was no use. He was exhausted, and he felt sore all over. It would take some time for him to regenerate his magical girl powers.

How could he help Aichi in this state?

It's not like he _doesn't _have faith in Aichi - the boy was already plenty of strong in his eyes, but it's just the anxiousness swelling in his chest.

Aichi had no fighting experience as a magical girl. Could he really defeat Takuto? But more importantly, would he be alright?

Takuto wouldn't dare kill Aichi, right?

"Aichi..." Kai mumbled, clenching his fists. He can't afford to loose the bluenet...he just can't...

In his life, there were only three people that he loved so dearly. His mother, his father, and Aichi. He had already lost his parents. Kai knew we won't be able to bear it if the bluenet was to disappear...

Aichi...he was the only driving force for him to keep living on. Prior to meeting the bluenet, Kai really had no will to live.

But well, he had to live - he's a magical girl, and it's his duty to protect people. Though he tried his best to throw himself into danger, so he might get killed or something. But no, he somehow survived all that.

Maybe it was fate, for him to meet Aichi. But why had he decided to betray the boy? Why did he do that?

He will never forgive himself for it.

Kai could feel his magical powers slowly regenerating, but it's not fast enough. Even though Aichi was doing fine, continuously smashing sparkles in Takuto's face, Kai knew Takuto has something up his sleeve. He doesn't even seem harmed by the sparkles...

Kai wasn't sure what was going on between the two, since he was in the verge of passing out. His vision was blurry and his head hurts, but he can't pass out right now. The brunet bit down on his own tongue, hard, so he could stay awake.

Kai wanted to be there for Aichi...to protect him...

Slowly, Kai dragged himself towards his darling Aichi, using every ounce of energy he had. He was feeling very woozy at that point, but he can't stop. He had to be the one who finishes Takuto off.

Kai knew, despite the lack of experience, Aichi actually _coud _defeat Takuto...

...But knowing Aichi, Kai knew that the boy would never dare hurt someone so badly...

* * *

"Takuto-kun..." Aichi huffed, trying hard to figure out what Kai's staff could do. He didn't dare get too close to the other shota, making the staff thing kinda useless for him. Isn't there any other way to use this staff to deal damage at Takuto from a distance? This staff is ridiculous as hell.

"Aren't you going to give up yet?" Takuto asked, his eyes shining in amusement. Even though Aichi tried his best, it didn't seem like his efforts damaged Takuto that much.

No, he didn't give his all just yet. He still could do better. The boy inhaled sharply. Even though Takuto is a threat...why can't he make himself actually hurt him? Why is he holding back?

"Takuto-kun...why are you doing this? Kidnapping shotas...and where are the other shotas you kidnapped before you met me anyway?" Aichip asked, trying to buy some time to stablize his thoughts.

"You see, Sendou Aichi...I've always been after a certian cuteness..." Takuto smiled maniacally. "Cute boys...yes, I've always been in love with cute boys...like you..."

Aichi stepped away, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. Takuto is a crazy pervert, and being near him made the boy feel totally insecure.

"And as for the other shotas...They're all dead. But that's not really important."

"What?!" Aichi yelled, fear and disgust sprouting inside him. "Why would you do that?! You're sick! How many of them did you kill?"

"I'm not really sure..." Takuto said with a light laugh. "But they all were merely my sacrifices...for me to meet the ultimate shota..." He paused for a moment. "...And that is you, Sendou Aichi!"

"That's creepy,"Aichi commented. He felt like throwing up, to be honest. If he was manlier, he might not find himself in this mess. "A-Anyway, I'm still gonna beat you!"

"No," Takuto smiled smugly, "You can't beat me, Aichi-kun. That is a fact."

Just after he finished his sentence, evil tentacles shot out of nowhere, and smacked the super-moe star staff out of Aichi's hands.

"K-Kai-kun's..." Aichi's attention was then on the staff, letting his guard down.

"Aichi!" Kai yelled, but it was too late. Dark tentacles **(A/N: Someone please free me)** encircled Aichi's ankles, and started to pull the boy towards Takuto.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi shrieked, as he fell face-flat on the floor. The boy tried to claw against the floor, but he couldn't stop the tentacles from pulling him back.

"Aichi!" Kai tried to crawl towards the boy, but it was no use.

...What should he do now?

* * *

**Short chapter because I'm lazy and I'm regretting my weeb phase lmao bye**


	19. Chapter 19 - Climax

Kai knew he had to do something fast, because Aichi could die, become part of some creepy-ass ritual or get married to someone else. Which he does not want.

Holy crap, how did things end up like this anyway? This is so screwed up. Aichi being a magical girl and shit.

"Alright..." Kai tried to push himself up, desperately calling Aichi's name. He could feel a little bit of energy back in his arms, but it was really only a little bit. He can't even push himself up with only that amount of power.

Stupid sparkly Magical Girl staff. Damn you Takuto. Damn you slow regenerating skills. And the list continues, as Kai cursed every single thing in existence.

"Kai-kun, pull yourself together!"Aichi yelled, struggling in Takuto's hold. "I believe in you, Kai-kun!"

"Why would you believe in someone like me?!" Kai screamed back, curling his hands into fists and cursing once more, "Damn you, Aichi! Damn you for believing in me! If only...if only you didn't trust me...then...you wouldn't have ended up here...since I..."

"Shut your shit mouth and just help me!" Aichi snapped, cutting Kai's drama queen speech. "Cut the crap and just do what you have to do!"

"Holy macaroni..." Kai's emerald eyes shined as he gazed at the bluenet in front of him. "I am enlightened. Thank you, Aichi, my lord and savoir."

Aichi only gave him a look of disdain. Kai ignored that.

Aichi was right, it's no time for drama queen speeches. He had to save Aichi!

"You two are ridiculous," Takuto muttered under his breath, as Aichi shot him a dirty look. "But well, makes my job easier. Let's go get married or something, Aichi-kun, I'm tired of waiting for Kai to get his shit together."

"Same, but not yet, you gotta stay until Kai-kun gets up and beats your ass," Aichi let out a yawn, as he stared at the struggling Kai-kun. "He can't even stand up."

"Oi, I heard that, you know!" Kai yelled out once more. "Jesus, Aichi, can't you like encourage me a bit more? Aren't we on the same side?"

"Oh, screw this, I'm just gonna leave him lying there," Takuto let out an impatient sigh, and threw his arms up. "Why would I have to wait for him to kick my ass anyway? That's just stupid logic. Let's go, Aichi-kun."

"KAI-KUN!" Aichi shrieked once again. "COME ON! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY THIS ASS-FACED BITCH."

"Aichi, please," Kai mumbled weakly, "Don't swear."

"That is not the point!"

Takuto started to walk towards the exit, dragging Aichi along with him.

_ Stupid ass tentacles, _Kai thought.

Kai looked around. Is there something within his reach that he could use to stop them? There was nothing.

Can his power of love for Aichi become strength? No, that's not possible. That's only something in anime, after all.

But it's worth to try. The power of friendship and shit, it's not like Kai believed in that. But it helps in anime. So it might help in real life. Maybe.

"Aichi...I...love you!" he shouted out, as he dragged himself towards Takuto. "That's why, I will..."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi became teary-eyed. "Stop it. You can't even stand up. Don't push yourself too hard."

Before Kai could reply, Kai's hands touched something so familiar lying on the ground. It was still warm from Aichi's grip.

It was the magical staff.

Kai grabbed onto it by instinct. Hallelujah, they're saved!

The moment he tried to raise the wand, the energy in his arm was suddenly depleted.

Oh right, he didn't have any magical powers left.

Crap. What should he do now?

He turned to look at Aichi's desperate expression. That's right, he can't give up now.

Kai mustered all of his strength, and concentrated all his energy to his arm. Slowly, he lifted the magical staff up, the memories of the first day he met Aichi clear in his head.

There's still one of his secret moves that he hadn't tried out on Takuto yet. The one that doesn't require any magic, the one that he inflicted on Aichi on the fateful day they met...

Kai aimed his magical staff at Aichi's forehead, and threw it without hesitation.

The staff shot through the air gracefully, like one of Ren's arrows, and smashed Takuto squarely on his forehead. The silver-haired boy then collapsed from the impact. The dark tentacles disappeared, and Aichi was freed from its grip.

Kai grinned weakly. Thank you, lousy aim.

"K-Kai-kun!" Aichi quickly ran towards him as soon as he was on his feet, a bright smile on his face, "Y-You did it!"

"Yeah..." Kai let out a groan, as he rolled to his side, closing his eyes. "But I'm tired..."

"Aren't we all," Aichi mumbled, but the smile was still on his face. "Come on, Kai-kun. Get up. Here, I'll share you my power."

Aichi clasped Kai's hands, and Kai could feel his energy slowly returning to him. Where did Aichi know how to do this...?

"...How did you even...I mean, you aren't magical girl...?" Kai tried to phrase a question, but Aichi just shook his head.

"Like I said, I have no idea." he replied. "Maybe it's the power of love...of some sort."

"Wow," Kai rolled his eyes, as Aichi let go of his hands. His energy was back, and he could probably stand up now. "Uncalled for."

"I don't need your negativity," Aichi spat, and pulled Kai up to his feet. Kai stumbled for a bit, and leaned on Aichi for support.

"Isn't this where we should have a nice, romantic reunion scene?" Kai complained, wrapping one of his arms around Aichi's shoulders. "C'mon, Aichi...Like, maybe kiss me or something."

"Don't be sappy now, Kai-kun," Aichi chided him gently, but didn't push Kai away when he leaned in to give him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Your cheeks are so soft," Kai let out a happy sigh, and kissed him on the cheek again. And again.

"Stop it, Kai-kun," Aichi complained, eyeing Takuto, who was lying on the floor. "We have to get out of here -"

"You...fools..." Takuto managed to gasp out, a smile on his face. "How that you have defeated me...the 'seed' within me will now..."

"Holy shit, is this going to be Legion Mate all over again?" Kai yelled, throwing up his hands. "I'm not doing it. No."

"Legion Mate...?" Aichi looked at Takuto and Kai in confusion. "What."

"It's nothing," Kai replied quickly, making Aichi wonder what it was. Oh well. There's something more important to focus here.

"What is the 'seed' that he's talking about?" Aichi questioned him, but Kai did not answer that. "Kai-kun...?"

"Aichi, because I defeated him, the seed will surely come to me," Kai quickly whispered, his eyes frantic. "Look, I love you, Aichi, but if I...I might...turn into a shotacon..."

Before he could finish his sentence, something emerged from Takuto's abdomen - a brownish-red rock-shaped thing, which Aichi assumed was the seed.

"Ew,"Aichi made a face. THAT THING is going into Kai-kun? _No one_ is going to go into Kai-kun except for him. He won't allow it.

The seed shot towards Kai, just like a bullet that was aimed to kill every single piece of him. Kai stared straight at the seed. He can't do anything about this. He can only accept his fate.

He will have to become Aichi's enemy.

_I'm sorry, Aichi._

_I'm sorry this has to happen._

"I won't accept this!" Aichi quickly ran in front of Kai, to shield him from the seed. "I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE WHO ENTERS KAI-KUN!"

"AICHI WHAT THE FUCK," Kai screamed. This wasn't supposed to happen. He should be the one who...

"Stupid shota..." Takuto laughed, before choking on his own saliva.

Just as the seed was about to enter Aichi, something shot through the air and pierced the seed, cracking it into pieces, leaving a trail of rainbow sparkles.

Aichi and Kai quickly turned to where the mysterious object came from, and found a dripping wet Leon carrying a shoeless Ren standing at the doorway. Ren grinned, as he put his bow down.

"Bullseye."

* * *

**Hello yes I'm sorry for the inactivity **

**But hey I made Ren able to shoot something for once**

**Shoot I can't write anything productive**


End file.
